Ce n'est qu'une question de Temps
by Gwinnyth
Summary: «Comment es tu arrivée ici?» «Je me suis fait courser par des Mangemorts. En passant, moi c’est Hermione Granger.» «Enchantée ! Lily, Lily Evans.» ¤
1. Chapitre I

_Hello le pipol !_

_Voilà le début d'une autre de mes fics. Elle est tellement vieille qu'elle commençait à pourrir dans un coin de mon ordi...lol_

_**Titre :** Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..._

_**Nom de l'auteur : **Kaen Almàriel_

_**Catégorie :** Romance, Aventure avec un peu d'humour..._

_**Rating :** PG pour le moment ..._

_**Couple(s) :** du LE/JP, et du HG/SB ou du HG/RL..._

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont - malheureusement _TT _- à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. Mais ça, je pense que vous le savez..._

* * *

_**¤ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…¤**_

Chapitre un 

Je courrais, courrais, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas. Derrière moi, quatre hommes encagoulés, communément appelés Mangemorts, baguettes à la main, essayaient de me jeter le pire des sortilèges. Le sortilège de la mort. _Si je rencontre le gars qui a inventé ce sort, croyez-moi que je vais utiliser son invention contre lui…_

Après dix bonnes minutes de course, j'arrivais devant un lac. Enorme. Et impossible à contourner. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes et soupirai.

_C'est bien ma veine ! Foutu lac ! Oh, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

- Elle est là !

Je me retournai. Les Mangemorts arrivaient…Je jetai à l'un d'eux un maléfice d'Entrave, rangeai ma baguette, et inspirai longuement avant de plonger dans le lac.

L'eau froide me gicla le visage, et j'ouvris mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que le lac n'en finissait plus de s'étendre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait que je nage, oui, que je nage jusqu'au bout de mes forces, il fallait que j'échappe à ses idiots encagoulés qui n'avaient que deux minuscules phrases à la bouche : « Sang de Bourbe ! Crève ! »

Je remontai à la surface pour que mes poumons se remplissent. Un des mangemorts me vit et essaya de me jeter un sort. Raté. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à viser, le sort m'avait raté de trois mètres…_Vachement doué, le mec ! Vous pariez combien que c'est Crabbe ou Goyle senior ?_

J'avalai une grande goulée d'air et replongeai dans les profondeurs marines avant que ces serviteurs du diable humanisé apprennent à viser …ce qui normalement, leur vaudrait d'aller s'acheter une paire de lunettes ou de prendre un rendez-vousavec un médicomage… Mais bon, faut pas prendre de risques…

Lorsque que je repris ma honteuse imitation de la grenouille, j'aperçus une lumière au fond du lac …. Mon cerveau me criait de ne pas aller voir ce que c'était, mais, pour la première fois de ma vie ma curiosité pris le dessus de ma raison…. Non mais vraiment, mes meilleurs amis ont une mauvaise influence sur moi… La lueur grossissait de plus en plus, et l'air commençait à manquer dans mes organes. Pourtant, poussée par une force irrésistible, je nageais à en perdre tous mes membres.

Bientôt, la lumière fut à ma proximité. _C'est moi qui ai parcouru toute cette distance ? Sous l'eau ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je nage pitoyablement, d'habitude…Bon Dieu, on m'a mis de la Branchiflore dans les poumons ou quoi ?_

Mais mon étonnement fut plus grand encore quand je vis ce qu'était en vérité cet éclat doré qui m'avait entraîné dans une eau aussi glacée que le regard de Malefoy junior. C'était à s'en évanouir, quand on avait pas l'habitude de la magie.

La « lueur » était en vérité une femme, la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Ses cheveux, noir corbeau, flottaient autour de son visage blanc mais souriant, donc magnifique. On ne différenciait presque pas sa robe de l'eau, tellement leurs couleurs étaient semblables.

_« C'est pas ça le plus étrange, espèce d'imbécile ! Elle a des nageoires sur les bras, ton apparition !_

_- Ma très chère conscience, quand je voudrais t'entendre, je te le dirai, sois en sûre. »_

Après cette brève mais enrichissante conversation avec ma raison, je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce que dit l'apparition.

- Te voilà enfin, jeune enfant, très chère fille du temps …

Hein ? Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre … fille du temps , elle en a de bonnes, elle… Je suis juste une sorcière, qui vient de terminer sa cinquième année de sorcellerie à l'école Poudlard et qui a passé ses Buses haut la main -soyons véridiques, tout de même -, et qui se fait courir après par des psychopathes qui viennent de tuer ses parents... _Oh non, ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça..._

Je remarque alors que, pendant ma réflexion intense, une bulle s'est formée autour de moi. Et que je peux respirer…. Je peux respirer ? Oh …

L'apparition sourit, et déclara :

- Il est temps que tu accomplisse ta destinée, mon enfant. Change le cours de choses…

_"Oulà. Pouvez répétez, siouplait ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment compris…- C'est simple ! Elle a dit « Il est temps que tu accomplisse ta destinée, mon enfant. Change le cours de choses… ». C'est pas compliqué ! "_

Oh, Dieu, pourquoi as-tu doté les humains d'une raison … Mais bon, revenons à l'apparition. D'ailleurs, celle-ci disparaît en projetant une lumière aveuglante… La bulle d'air autour de moi commence à s'autodétruire, et bientôt, je sens cet oxygène si précieux pour mon organisme partir de mes poumons … Seuls les derniers mots que l'apparition a prononcé martèlent mon esprit … «N'oublie pas. Je m'appelle Lothiriel. Ne l'oublie pas … »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, ou quelques jours, je ne sais pas… J'étais dans un lit aux draps blancs. Mes cheveux habituellement en broussaille étaient mouillés et plaqués à mon crâne. Ma raison que j'aime tant - sans commentaires, s'il vous plaît -me dit que si ma chevelure ( brune, en passant ) est mouillée, c'est que : soit quelqu'un vient de me laver les cheveux, soit on m'a sortit du lac il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci, j'écoute ma conscience, comme je le faisais si bien quand j'avais 11 ans. Et si j'étais chez des mangemorts ? Non, impossible, ils ne m'auraient pas si bien traitée… Mais bon, comme le dit si bien Maugrey, Vigilance Constante, avec un grand V et un grand C…

Je tourne la tête. Ma baguette repose sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Au moins, je sûre que je suis chez des sorciers…des Moldus auraient jeté ma baguette aussi normalement qu'on jette une saleté à la poubelle…_Tiens, ça me fait penser à Pansy Parkinson…_

Je décidai de prendre ma baguette et de sortir du lit. Le sol était glacé et j'eus du mal à m'habituer à sa température … Ah ! Par tous les dieux du monde ! Il y a des chaussons dans le coin de la pièce ! Merveilleux !

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et en sortit. A ma gauche, des portes, à ma droite, deux escaliers. Un allant à l'étage au dessus, l'autre au rez-de chaussée. J'emprunte donc l'escalier qui mène en bas et entame la découverte de la maison.

J'arrive dans un hall. Plusieurs portes trônent devant moi. Mon instinct me montre l'une d'elles que j'ouvre avec hésitation. C'est une cuisine. Dedans se trouve une jeune fille de mon âge, c'est-à-dire la quinzaine. Elle lève la tête vers moi et sourit.

- Enfin réveillée !

Elle a des cheveux roux flamboyants qui cascadent dans son dos, et des yeux émeraudes qui me rappellent tant mon meilleur ami Harry. Ma raison hurle alerte rouge mais je m'en fiche et souris à cette fille qui me déclare :

- Je m'appelle Lily. Lily Evans.

Oh là, à présent j'écoute ma conscience dont la sonnerie d'alerte résonne dans mes oreilles à m'en éclater les tympans. Lily Evans ? La mère de Harry ? Impossible !

Je reprends mes esprits et lui réponds :

- Hermione Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilou !_

_J'aurais une question à vous demander, pour la suite de l'histoire... Vous préférez un Hermione/Sirius ou un Hermione/Remus ???? Parce que j'hésite franchement pour ça... je les adores tous les deux de tte façon... lol_

_Et puis envoyez-moi des reviews ! J'adoooooooooooore les reviews !_

_Kaen Almàriel_


	2. Chapitre II

_Salut salut la compagnie !_

_Voici -enfin- le chapitre 2._

_En ce qui concerne le vote, eh ben, le blème, c'est que j'ai eu 4 votes pour Remus et 4 autres pour Sirius. Donc je peux pas encore choisir...Votez encore siouplééé !Mais comme la romance ne vient pas tout de suite, c'est pas un gros problème..._

_A part ça, les réponses aux reviews : ( en passant, je vous adOOOre ! merci pour ces merveilleuses reviews ! )_

_**Louve :** merci pour ta review ! c'est super gentil ! C'est dur de choisir entre les deux, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que je demande ça aux reviewers... pke je savais vraiment pas choisir entre Remus et Sirius... ahhh lol bizouuuuuxxx et j'espère que ce chap te plaira !_

_**Stellmaria :** wouhou ! Merci pour ta super review ! trooop gentil, lol... alors, tu aimes les siri/mione ? copaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins ! lol mais comme j'aime aussi les mumus/mione, c'est dur de choisir... Sinon, ds ta review t'as marqué "tu seras sûr(e) ", eh bien je peux t'assurer que je suis une fille ! quant au new boîte mail... j'en sais pas plus que toi ! TT chui nulle en informatique...lol. Bzou ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Lyly-potter :** yéééé ! J'étais sûre que tu m'enverrais une review ! Mici ! Hermione va bien devoir changer le temps, t'as tout compris ! mais elle va avoir du fil à retordre, mouhahaha ! ( evil laugh ) looooool... Et pis Sirius il est à toa maintenant ? Non, c pas vrai, tu vas me faire pleurer... bouhouhou... Ze vEuX un sIrI PoUr mOn AnNiF ! mdrrr... J'ai pris ton ote en compte, mais comme t'as du le lire au début, les votes sont à égalité... quant au duel mione VS sa conscience, il n'y en aura pas dans ce chap, mais j'essayerais d'en faire un au prochain chapitre ! voilà, bizouuuux et n'oublie pas d'envoyer une review à la fin !_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange :** (rougit comme une pivoine ), merci pour ta gentille review ! pour le vote, on verra, t'auras peut-être un mione/remus mais ce sera en fonction des votes... mais faut pas t'inquiéter, comme j'adOOOre ce couple, j'écrirais sûrement une fic sur eux ! voilou ! bizouuu et j'espère que la suite de plaira ! ( n'oublie pas d'envoyer une review ! z'adoore les reviews, lol ). !_

_**Lohren :** merciiiiiiii ! et pisc'est gentil d'avoir voté ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! n'oublie pas d'envoyer une review ! bizzzzzzzzzz_

_**Mag :** merciiiiii ! trop gentil, lol ! le duel hermione/sa conscience ne sera pas présent ds ce chap, mais j'essayerais de le faire au chapitre 3 ! et puis, pour le rythme de parution... je posterais un chap tous les week, normalement... voilou ! bizouuuussss ! oublie de reviewer !_

_**Lyane :** miciiiiiiii pour ta review ! et oui, notre hermione va bien devoir changer le passé ! mais elle va avoir du fil à retordre... niark niark niark c vrai que le couple mione/siri est + explosif, mais bon, faudra voir en fonction des votes... mais si je fais cette fic ac un mione/sirius, j'en ferais une autre avec un remus/mione, alors... enfin, je vais pas te déranger ac mes bavardages. j'espère que la suite de plaira et n'oublie pas d'envoyer une review ! bizousssssssssss_

_**Little Psyche :** coucou et merci pour ta gentille review ! pour le couple on verraen fonction des votes... j'espère que la suite de plaira ! biiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzz_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO_

_**Titre :** Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..._

_**Auteur :** Kaen Almàriel_

_**Rating :** PG pour le moment..._

_**Couples :** JP/LE et soit du HG/SB, soit du HG/RL..._

_**Disclaimer :** tout à la killeuse de Sirius... grrrr_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**¤ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...¤**

**Chapitre deux**

_« - Je m'appelle Lily. Lily Evans._

_Oh làà présent j'écoute ma conscience dont la sonnerie d'alerte résonne dans mes oreilles à m'en éclater les tympans. Lily Evans ? La mère de Harry ? Impossible !_

_Je reprends mes esprits et lui réponds :_

_- Hermione Granger . »_

Je serre la main qu'elle me tend puis lui demande :

- C'est toi qui m'a ramené ici ?

- Non, ce sont mes parents, répondit-elle. Ils étaient sur la route, et ils ont vu ton corps par terre, près du lac. Alors ils t'ont prise avec eux et t'ont soigné.

Les yeux de Lily s'abaissèrent sur ma baguette magique.

- Tu es une sorcière, pas vrai ?

- Oui, …toi aussi ? demandai-je sur un ton que je voulais désinvolte, mais c'était raté. En plus ma voix tremblait.

- Ouep ! Et tu viens d'où ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. Je regardais autour de moi quand je vis un calendrier. Et quand je regardais la date, je poussais un cri. _10 août_ _1975 ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Lily.

Elle suivit mon regard et dit :

- Bah, c'est un calendrier !

- Je suis en 1975, je suis en 1975…

- Bien sûr qu'on est 1975 !

Lily me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Puis elle sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Tu viens d'où ? De quelle époque ?

_Mais elle a oublié d'être idiote , la mère d'Harry ! Quoique, c'était pas si dur à comprendre…Bon, je lui dis ou pas ? Oh et puis zut ! Vaut mieux que je lui dise, sinon elle va se méfier de moi…_

- Je viens de 1996.

- De quoi ?

_Ben tiens ! Est-ce qu'elle serait aussi longue à la détente que son fils ?_

- De 1996.

Là, j'éclate de rire devant la tête de Lily.

- Ferme ta bouche voyons !

- Tu …. Tu viens vraiment de 1996 ?

- Yep. Je te jure que je viens de 1996.

_Hum, m'est avis que les yeux de Lily ne peuvent pas s'agrandir plus._

- Eh ben… C'est …

- Inattendu ?

- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça...

Lily m'examina quelques minutes. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Je sursautai quand la future mère du Survivant me demanda :

- Et… Comment es-tu venue ici ?

Je soupirai avant de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de toutes mes actions depuis… depuis que les Mangemorts sont venus chez moi.

- Oh… Je suis désolée pour tes parents, déclara Lily après un moment de silence.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. La mort de mes parents était à la fois proche et lointaine. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes larmes et me tournai vers la future mère de Harry. Elle réfléchissait. _Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est pire que moi !_

- Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit la certaine « Lothiriel », tu vas devoir changer certains évènements ?

- Yep. A la rentrée, j'irai voir Dumbledore – c'est lui le directeur, n'est-ce pas ? – et je lui raconterai tout.

- Et… Est-ce que tu me connais dans le futur ?

Je la fixais intensément._ Si si je te connais. Tu es la mère de mon meilleur ami mais tu es morte quand il avait un an… Génial, non ?_

- Oh… J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Lily. _Comme ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'Harry… _

Je pris brusquement Lily dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. _Ses yeux me rendent folle…Oh Harry, si tu savais ce que je fais en ce moment…_ A cette pensée je m'écartais de la rouquine. Je n'avais pas le droit de la serrer dans mes bras alors qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu le faire… _Tiens donc, il pleut ? Parce que j'ai de l'eau sur les joues…_

- Je suis désolée…

La douce voix de la future mère d'Harry me fait revenir à la réalité. Vivement, j'attrapai son bras et la traînais jusqu'à la chambre où je m'étais réveillée.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? me demande-t-elle, sûrement surprise par mon comportement.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et l'invite à en faire de même. Elle réitère sa question et je répondis :

- Je vais tout te raconter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Mione ! Dépêche-toi ! Le train part dans une heure !

_Grrmblll… pas envie de me lever… _

- Ginny, je suis fatiguée…

J'entendis quelqu'un marmonner quelque chose que je ne compris pas sur le coup. Puis je me sentis aspergée d'eau. Une personne rit. _Drôle de rire d'ailleurs… Il ne ressemble pas à celui de Ginny…_

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Non, non. Je ne suis pas au 12 square Grimmaurd, ni au Terrier, et la personne à côté de moi, même si elle ressemble fortement à ma meilleure amie, ne s'appelle pas Ginny. Je tournai la tête. Lily était affalée dans un fauteuil, et riait à en perdre haleine.

- Mione tu es vraiment stupiiiiiiiiiiide…

- Ah ouais ?

J'attrapai mon oreiller et le lui lançai dans la figure. Lily arrête soudainement de rigoler. Elle prend l'oreiller, et se met debout, l'air menaçant.

- Mione, tu sais quoi ?

- Naaaaaan, dis.

- Je vais te tuer…

- Tous aux abris, Lily la Tigresse est de retouuuuuuuuuuCH !

Il y eut un moment de latence, puis je déclarai d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller :

- Mfff… Lily, ve te vure que tu vas le regretter…

Je reposai l'oreiller sur le lit et tournai la tête vers Lily, qui avait bien du mal à ne pas rire.

- BANZAÏ !

Je me levai en quatrième vitesse et courrai après la fofolle qui me servait d'amie depuis mon retour dans le passé. Je sortis de ma chambre et percutais Lily, qui elle-même était douloureusement entrée en contact avec nulle autre que Pétunia.

- Oh tiens, bonjour Pétunia, dis-je non sans échanger un regard éloquent avec Lily.

Pétunia se tourna vers moi, l'air méprisant. Elle me toisa du regard quand Lily déclara :

- Tu sais, Pétu', quand on est poli, on répond à la personne qui nous parle.

Pétunia posa son regard sur sa jeune sœur, et la lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux s'intensifia.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, toi.

- Tiens donc, tu es à court de réplique ? Parce que…

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Lily, Pétunia et moi nous retournâmes. Mme Evans se tenait devant nous, l'air soupçonneux.

- Rien m'dame, répondis-je en lui souriant. On bavardait.

La mère de Lily me rendit mon sourire et déclara :

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller si tu ne veux pas rater le train, Hermione !

Je fis une grimace. Lily pouffa et me poussa vers la salle de bain, où je m'enfermais. Je pris vite fait une douche, le contact de l'eau finissant de me réveiller, et mit une serviette. Je sortis de la salle de bain et me hâtai à rentrer dans ma chambre. Lily s'y trouvait, fouillant dans l'armoire où avait été stocké les vêtements que la grand-mère d'Harry avait insisté à m'acheter.

- Tiens, tu pourrais mettre ça aujourd'hui ?

Je me retournai et faisais face à mon amie. Elle me montrait un jean et un débardeur bleu. Je pris les vêtements et les essayais.

- Oh, Mione, tu es ravissante !

- Tu…. Tu crois ?

- Oh, c'est sûr ! Tu vas faire tourner des têtes à Poudlard !

- Idiote, va !

Lily se baissa pour éviter ma chemise de nuit que je venais de lui lancer et sortit de la chambre en rigolant.

- Les filles, descendez, il faut partir !

- On arrive 'pa ! s'écria Lily en le faisant signe de venir.

Je la suivis jusque dans le hall où étaient posées nos valises. Je pris la mienne et Lily la sienne, et nous quittâmes la maison. Dehors, les parents de Lily et Pétunia nous attendaient.

- Enfin ! dit Pétunia en jetant un regard mauvais à sa sœur qui lui tira la langue.

Je réprimai un sourire et aidai le père de Lily à mette les valises dans le coffre, avant de monter dans la voitureà côté de Lily.

Le voyage fut long. Je n'arrêtais pas de bouger sur mon siège, et je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œil par la fenêtre._ Je vais voir les maraudeurs, je vais voir les maraudeurs, oh mon dieu, je vais voir les mar…_

- Hermione ?

Je vis une main passer devant mes yeux. Lily me regardait en souriant.

- T'inquiète, tout va bien se passer...

- Lily, je vais rencontrer le père de mon meilleur ami !

Lily grimaça_. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment accepté qu'elle serait la femme de James dans quelques années. Et d'après son comportement, c'est pas le garçon qu'elle aime le plus…_

Je sens la voiture ralentir. On arrive ! Je sentis un nœud se former dans mon estomac. Lily sembla avoir compris que je stressais et posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je lui souris et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le quai 9 ¾. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut l'échine. Je me tournai vers Lilyà côté de moi. Elle serrait ses parents dans ses bras. Mes yeux brillèrent. _Oh, papa, maman, vous me manquez tant…_ Je clignais des yeux pour chasser mes larmes avant de m'apercevoir que quelqu'un me regardait. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je reconnus la personne._ Oh, Circée ! La réplique parfaite de Harry ! Sauf pour les yeux…_

- Ca va ? me demanda le sosie de mon meilleur ami.

- Oui oui… J'étais juste… ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

- Yep. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Enchanté, s'exclama-t-il en me serrant la main. Moi c'est James. James Potter.

_Harry, Harry, tu as hérité du sourire de ton père… Mais pas de sa taille, … il est beaucoup plus grand que toi ! _Cette pensée me fit sourire. James dut croire que c'était un sourire à son égard, car il me rendit mon sourire.

- Tu es venue avec Evans ?

- Ouais, elle est avec moi. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant les vacances.

James et moi sursautèrent et nous tournèrent vers Lily.

- Lily jolie ! Comment …

- Je vais très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit Lily sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait coupé. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

- Si, on est là, Lily.

Je me retournais brusquement et me prit de plein fouet un regard ambré. Regard dont je ne pus me détacher que pour pouvoir regarder la personne à qui appartenait ces si jolis yeux._ Et… oh mon dieu, c'est bien lui ? Oh, Merlin, il a tellement changé…Non en fait, il n'a pas vraiment changé… Il a juste vieilli…Logique._

- Salut toi ? Je crois pas te connaître. Tu es nouvelle ?

_Moi je te connais…Je te connais trop bien d'ailleurs…_

- Ah tiens, salut ! dit Lily. Voici Hermione Granger, elle est nouvelle._ Lily, tu es ma sauveuse…._

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Remus Lupin.

Je voulu lui répondre mais un cri retentit :

- Mon loulouup !

- Oh non, soupira Remus tandis que James réprimait un éclat de rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus se trouvait par terre, et sur lui, il y avait…._ Sirius ? Eh ben, lui aussi il va changer… Et après c'est moi qui vais faire tourner des têtes à Poudlard ? Mais bien sûr…_

Sirius releva la tête et croisa mon regard. Je me sentit rougir. Il se releva et, sans faire attention à Remus, me tendit une main.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Sirius Black, enchanté.

_Tiens donc, j'avais pas remarqué…_

- Hermione Granger.

- Où est Peter ? demanda James en aidant Remus à se relever.

- Sais pas, répondit Sirius. Bon, on monte ? Le train va pas tarder à partir…

Je jetai un regard à Lily. Elle me regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle me montra discrètement les garçons du doigt et son sourire s'accentua. Je passai un doigt sur mon cou, l'air de dire « Tu fais une remarque et t'es morte. » Lily me tira la langue et nous montâmes dans le train à la suite des garçons. Lily s'approcha alors de moi et me murmura :

- Ecoute, Mione, je suis préfète, comme Remus, et on va devoir partir à un moment donné… Ca ne te dérangeras pas de rester avec ces deux zigotos ? finit-elle en montrant Sirius et James.

Je réprimai un sourire et lui fis signe que non. _Comme si ça allait me déranger de rester avec le futur père et le futur parrain de mon meilleur ami…_

- Alors, vous venez ? demanda James en se tournant vers nous.

- On arrive ! dis-je en jetant un regard à Lily.

James eut un sourire éclatant. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. _Le voyage allait être long…_

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre ! Il faisait cinq pages ( pas si long que ça, normalement je fais beuacoup plus - )_

_Envoyez-moi des reviews ! j'adOOOOOOOOOre les reviews !_

_Bizous !_

_Kaen Almàriel _


	3. Chapitre III

_Salut tout le monde les gens !_

_Je suis vraiment désoléééééée, je devaisposter mon chapitre mercredi, mais j'ai eu un contretemps... Et si jevous dis ce que c'est, vous allez me lancer des tomates... Et j'aime pas les tomates... lol_

_**RAR's :**_

_**Stellmaria** : merci pour ta gentille review! Je prends ton vote en compte, mais malheureusement pour toi, je crois que cette fic va être un mumus/mione... pas que j'aime pa les siri/mione, mais ya eu plus de vote pour un HG/RL... mais faut pas t'inquiéter, je ferais une autre fic avec un siri/mione..._

_Tiens, toi aussi tu a été déçue par JKR ? yéééééé, encore une personne ! JKR, zvais te tuer puor avoir destroyer siri ! enfin, j'attendrais que tu ais fini les sept tomes... niark niark niark... lol, allez biiizzzzzzzzz et met une review à la fin du chap +_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange :** saluuuuuuuuut ! merci pour les compliments ! ( rougit, lol ). Et puis, t'as de la chance, cette fic sera surement un mumus/mione ! Et puis t'en fais pas pour Peter, c'est pas que je l'aime pas ( en fait si, grrr ) mais bon... il sera pas trop présent dans ma fic, mais il sera quand même là..._

_Chui allée voir ta traduction, et... waaa ! ya que ça à dire! J'ai laissée une chtite review ! Et, en la lisant, j'ai eu une tite idée de dessin... alors j'ai dessiné Hermione dans le corridor, comme au début de la fic ! ( bon d'accord, Mione ressemble pas du tout à sa description ds le livre ni à EmmaWatson, mais bon... ) Je pense, sans me vanter, être assez bonne dessinatrice, même si parfois j'arrive pas du tout à dessiner les garçons! ( une fois j'ai essayé de dessiner harry... la honte, c'était moche! TT ) Tu voudrais que je te montre le dessin d'Hermione ? Allez, je vais pas t'embêter à te raconter ma vie. Biizzzzzzz et laisse une review à la fin ¤ yeux de chien battu¤ lol_

_**Lyane : **coucou Lyane ! Tu m'as fait une de ces reviews! je vais essayer de faire une réponse aussi longue... lol, en tout cas merci ! pas la peine de me supplier tu l'auras ta suite ! Quoique... tu peux rester à genoux ! loooool Tiens donc, j'avais pas pensé au coup de Peter et la cuillère émoussée etrouillée... c'est mieux avec un couteau rouillé ( pas émoussé, pke ça marchera pas trop, je préfère qu'il se coupe)... niark niark niark..._

_Tu sais, si je rapproche pas trop Hermione d'un des deux garçons, c'est pke je sais pas trop avec qui la mettre... mais bcp de gens préfèrent mumus, je pense qu'elle finira avec lui...mais chuuuut! enfin, c'est pas sûr... Et oui, t'inquète pas, tu peux voter pour les deux ! ralala... c'est dur de choisir entre mumus ou siri, hein ? looooooool Mais je peux caser hermione avec les deux! Un couple à trois c'est sympa! mdr... allez bizouuu et mets une review pleaaaaase +_

_**Lyly-potter :** naaan ? T'es venu lire mon chap avant celui d'"Un voyage où le passé surgit" ? trop gentil, lol ! J'ai pris ton vote en compte, normalement ce sera un mumus/mione, mas je compte faire une fic avec un siri/mione ! niéhéhé...nooon me tape pas! je te le rends ton chéri ! loool Eh ouais, hermione a tout raconté à lily... et après on dit qu'elle est l'élève la + intelligente de Poudlard, hein ? n'importe quoi... Et les maraudeurs ils sont en sixième année, comme hermione... et pour les remarques de la conscience de mione, t'inquiète ça va continuer !En passant, t'as vu que j'ai mis un new chap à "Enfants de Maraudeurs" ? Mais tu seras pas la première à reviewer... j'ai déjà reçu une review ! nananinanèreuh ! lol, allez + biiiiizzzzzzz et mets une review, comme d'hab !_

_**Takoma :** saluuuuuuut ! comment que tu vas bien ? lol. Tiens toi aussi t'aime la conscience d'hermione ? En fait, tout le monde préfère sa conscience à elle... si c'est pas bêêêêête ça! Eh oui, comme c'est moi qui écrit, ça veut dire que je suis drôle... Comment ? Oui, elles vont très bien mes chevilles! Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, elles enflent un peu...lol allez biiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzz et envoie une review à la fin +_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Catégorie :** Romance, Aventure avec un peu d'humour

**Rating :** PG

**Couple(s) :** JP/LE et HG? niéhéhé

**Disclaimer :** tout à la killeuse de siri...

_Ah, et bonne lecture !_

_Kaen Almàriel_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 

Lily et Remus étaient partis depuis un bon quart d'heure et je me sentais très mal à l'aise. A côté de moi, Sirius et James jouaient à la bataille explosive. Peter était venu juste avant que les deux préfets partent, puis s'était éclipsé je ne sais où.

Après avoir lu six ou sept fois la même ligne, je fermai mon livre (_ Alerte ! Alerte ! s'écria ma conscience, désespérée )_ et me tournai vers les deux maraudeurs. Ils venaient de finir leur quatrième partie.

- Dis, Hermione, tu veux faire une partie avec nous ?

Je regardai James. _Harry a hérité non seulement de sa tête et de son sourire, mais aussi de son regard ! Ralala…Vais-je survivre cette année ? _

- Non merci. La bataille explosive, c'est pas trop mon truc….

Je lui fis un sourire désolé. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les nouveaux arrivants. _Naaaan … Ne serait-ce pas Lucius Malefoy ?_ Décidée à ignorer les Serpentards, je repris mon livre à la page où je l'avais laissé.

Malefoy fixa les deux maraudeurs avec dégoût, puis tourna son regard vers moi.

- T'es qui, toi ? dit-il sèchement.

Je ne répondis rien et continuais de lire mon livre. Malefoy répéta sa question, et je levai la tête, feignant la surprise alors qu'un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur le visage de Sirius.

- Quelqu'un m'a parlé ? dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Vous avez entendu quelque chose, vous ? demandais-je à James et Sirius qui réprimaient un éclat de rire.

J'entendis Malefoy respirer plus profondément, comme s'il essayait de se calmer. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sortir sa baguette. D'un geste vif, je sortis la mienne et la lui plantait entre les yeux.

- Dégage.

Malefoy ne bougea pas et ne dit rien.

- Tu ne veux pas bouger ? Très bien. Je connais des sorts dont tu n'as jamais entendu parlé, et, qui plus est, mes meilleurs amis étaient les pires farceurs de mon école. Tu veux que je te montre combien ils m'ont influencé ? Je crois pas que tu aimerais. Alors, dégage.

Malefoy me jeta un dernier regard mauvais et partit, suivi des autres Serpentards. Je poussais un soupir et me rasseyais quand Sirius s'exclama :

- Je sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je t'adopte !

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Absolument d'accord avec toi, Patmol ! renchérit James. C'est vrai que tes meilleurs amis étaient des farceurs ?

- Yep. Avec les frères de Ron, un de mes meilleurs amis. Je compte plus les virées nocturnes et les bêtises qu'on a fait.

- On a manqué quelque chose ?

Nous nous retournâmes. Lily et Remus se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hermione vient de rembarrer Malefoy ! C'était un moment magique…., dit James d'un air rêveur.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et Remus ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir.

- Tu étais dans quelle école, avant ? me demanda-t-il.

_Oups, j'avais pas pensé à ça…_

- Euh… A Beauxbâtons.

- Et c'est bien là-bas ?

- Oh, euh … oui, c'était super ! Enfin, je verrai si je préfère Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons.

Remus me fit un sourire, bien qu'il semblait sceptique, et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Bon… On fait quoi ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je crois que je ne suis jamais senti aussi mal. Non, en fait, je ne me suis _jamais_ senti aussi mal. En plus d'avoir les maraudeurs à côté de moi, je vais devoir expliquer toute l'histoire à Dumbledore età mon avis, il ne va pas être content, vu que je ne lui aie pas envoyé de hibou depuis mon arrivée. _Si Ron et Harry étaient là, ils se foutraient bien de moi... La plus graaande Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard va se faire gronder par le directeur…ouhou !_

- Mione, tu viens ?

_Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un devant moi…_

- Mione…

- Ah, désolée… J'arrive !

Je descendis du train, Lily derrière moi. _Elle peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer de moi, elle ?_ Je me retournai et, lorsque les garçons furent assez loin et que je sois sûre que Remus ne puisse pas m'entendre, je murmurai à Lily :

- Tu arrêtes immédiatement de rire ou je te jure que je raconte tout aux garçons, y compris que tu deviendras la femme de James !

_Et un/zéro pour moi !_

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça !

- Ah oui ?

Lily ferma la bouche et s'approcha de moi, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres._ Oups…_

- Mione je vais te tueeeeeeeeer ! s'exclama la future mère d'Harry en riant.

Je courus aussi vite que je le pus en direction des garçons et me cachai derrière celui qui était le plus près de moi, en l'occurrence : Remus. Surpris, son regard alla de moi à Lily, qui courait dans notre direction, mi-morte de rire, mi-fâchée.

- Mon preux chevalier, sauvez-moi de la ignoble tigresse qui me poursuit !

_Quoi ? C'est moi qui aie dit ça ? Eh ben …Je me dévergonde ! _

Je jetais un regard aux maraudeurs. Peter nous regardait, Lily et moi, avec un drôle d'air. Le sourire de Sirius avait l'air de faire 360 degrés -_ comme d'habitude - _et James regardait Lily comme si elle avait ingurgité trois litres de Bièraubeurre en quelques secondes. Quant à Remus, son expression surprise avait vite été remplacée par un sourire plus qu'amusé. Il me poussa doucement derrière lui et me dit :

- Restez à l'écart, gente damoiselle, et vous n'aurez rien à craindre ! Je vous défendrai jusqu'à la mort ! ( **NdA :** Aaaahhhh... elle a trop d'chance, Hermione! snif...fle lol )

Sirius et moi échangeâmes un sourire plus qu'amusé. Remus se planta devant Lily, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

- Eh mais c'est pas juste ! dit Lily en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras.

Lily nous regarda tour à tour. Puis son regard se posa sur James et elle s'approcha de lui.

- Mon seigneur, oserai-je vous demander de me prêter assistance dans ce combat ?

Je riais silencieusement. James sourit à Lily, se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit une main avant de déclarer :

- Mais ma dame, j'en serais plus qu'honoré.

Le futur père d'Harry se releva et se mit en face de Remus. Tout deux se défièrent du regard, puis, d'un seul coup éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par Lily, Sirius, Peter et moi.

Lily fut la première qui réussit à se calmer. A côté d'elle, James rayonnait. Sirius me dit à l'oreille :

- Tu paries combien qu'ils sortent ensemble avant la fin de l'année ?

- Oh, je ne parierais pas sur ça ! répondis-je en riant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une des dernières calèches qui étaient encore là. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et fixais l'avant du véhicule. _Je me demande à quoi ressemble les Sombrals…_Je plaquais ma main sur mon front, me faisant grimacer de douleur._ Une gifle, une ! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire comme bêtises !_

Sans faire attention aux autres qui devaient se demander si j'avais encore toute ma tête, je montai dans la calèche et Lily s'assit à mes côtés.

- Tu sais que les garçons vont croire que je t'ai récoltée dans un asile ?

- Arrête, c'est peut-être vrai…

Lily éclata de rire. James s'assit à côté de Lily, et les trois autres s'installèrent en face de nous.

Le voyage ne fut pas très long. Les garçons étaient de vraies pipelettes. Pour la millième fois de la journée, je les observais. James ressemblait physiquement à Harry, mais il n'avait pas le même caractère._ Mais James n'avait pas vécu ce que Harry avait vécu… _En fait, Harry ressemblait beaucoup à Lily. Il avait le même talent de psychologue qu'elle…_Lily sait aider les autres, mais pour ce qui est d'elle, c'est une autre histoire ! _Cette remarque m'arracha un sourire.

Remus, lui, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était toujours aussi gentil et compréhensif… _Et vive les pensées déplacées…_Peter, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, pendant ma troisième année. Je ne pouvais donc rien dire… Sirius, par contre, avait totalement changé. Ou plutôt, il _allait _changer. Cela me faisait mal de le voir aussi joyeux, aussi insouciant. _Enfin, profiter de la vie est son droit…Dommage que son humour ait traversé le temps…Et, deuxième gifle mentale ! A quand la troisième ? Je dis vraiment des conneries…_

Ce fut quand Sirius m'attrapa le poignet pour me sortir de la calèche que je sortis de mes pensées.

- Un de ces jours, je vais croire que t'es bouchée ! dit-il, me faisant sourire.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de calme, répondis-je. J'ai matière à réfléchir, ces temps-ci.

- T'es comme Remus, toi, tu réchauffes trop tes neurones ! Mais je vais y remédier !

Alors que je le regardai sans comprendre, il m'attira près de lui et me chatouilla. Je riais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de façon compréhensive.

- Alors, vous venez ?

Sirius me lâcha avec un sourire et nous courûmes pour rattraper les autres. Lily me fit discrètement un clin d'œil et nous rentrâmes dans Poudlard.

Le hall était toujours le même. Lily me prit la main et elle m'entraîna dans une course effrénée qui ne finit que lorsque nous fûmes devant Dumbledore. Le directeur nous souhaita le bonsoir et me dit :

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je ne pense pas vous connaître. Qui êtes-vous ?

_Ah bon, tu sais pas ? Je suis…le pape !_

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger monsieur. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant mais…

Je lui fis un compte rendu détaillé de mon arrivée en 1976. A côté de moi, Lily restait silencieuse. Dumbledore me regarda longuement, le regard grave.

- Bien. Vous allez être répartie juste après les première année. Restez ici pour le moment.

Lily s'apprêtait à partir vers la table des Gryffondors quand Dumbledore la retint.

- Miss Evans, vous ne devez en aucun cas révéler ce que vous savez sur Hermione et sur le futur. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

Lily me fit un sourire encourageant et alla s'asseoir près des Maraudeurs.

La répartition fut longue. Je commençais à m'ennuyer à mourir quand Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

- Cette année, nous accueillons Hermione Granger, une élève qui vient de Beauxbâtons. Elle entrera directement en sixième année.

Le professeur de métamorphose, qui était _( déjà ? )_ McGonagall, me jeta un regard indéchiffrable lorsque je m'assis sur le tabouret à trois pieds. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur ma tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier cria :

- GRYFFONDOR !

_Ouf ! _J'entendis à peine les applaudissements des rouge et or. Soulagée, je rendis le Choixpeau à McGonagall et vint m'asseoir près des Maraudeurs et Lily, qui m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_YEAH ! Enfin fini !_

_Et, hum... REVIEW, PLEASE !_

_bzou, bzou, je vous aimeuh,_

_Kaen Almàriel_


	4. Chapitre IV

_¤ regarde à gauche et à droite ¤ _

_- Y a pas de tomates ?_

_¤ se retourna et se prend une tomate dans la tronche ¤_

_Foule de lecteurs idignés : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_- Eh, doufement, finon, vous avez pas de fuite! _

_¤ les lecteurs s'arrêtent, pris en traître ¤_

_Ah, ça va mieux. Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, normalement la suite arrivait plus tôt, mais j'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordi... dslééééééééééééééééééééééééééeeeeee !_

_Bon, allez, les ..._

**_RAR's :_**

_**Le Saut de l'Ange : **( est toute rouge à cause d'une surdose de compliments ) Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuu !Et Mici !Yeah, contente que ce soit un Mus/Mione ? Niéhéhé... mais je vais bientôt faire un Siri/Mione ! Il faut juste que je couche tout sur papier..TT la partie la plus difficile...lol Ah, toi aussi tu aimes le moment des "preux chevaliers" ? J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire ( en fait, je riais toute seule devant mon ordi, comme une folle, lol ) T'as bien aimé quand Hermione a rembarré Malefoy ? Eh ben, tu vas de nouveau être servi ! _

_Alors, pour tes dessins... ( ouais, teS dessinS, pke j'ai refais un dessin d'Hermione pour " This Time Around" ) j'ai scanné celui de Tomde Aveuglé par le passé, Ignoré dans le futur, j'ai enlevé les traits superflus, j'ai colorié sa peau... Mais je cale pour la couleur de ses cheveux ! Arrrghhh Oo Et pour celui d'Hermione, je l'ai pas encore scanné, mais je vais le faire dans pas longtemps... Allez bizouuuuuuxxxxxxxx _

_**Lyane :** Saluuuuuuuut ! lol, t'inquiète pas, t'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir reçu ta dose le louloup...ze veux muuuuuuuuuuuus ! ptdr Eh bien, merci pour tes compliments ! Evidemment que ce que je fais est bien ( tiens donc, comment ç se fait, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent... ) Et non, Mione peut pas avoir les deux ! lol, j'ai décidé, tu vas voir, ze l'ai mise avec... ? tu verras ds le chapitre ! Mais dans pas longtemps je vais écrire un Mione /Siri... ça te tente ?_

_Tu veux la suite ? Que dis-tu de... maintenant ? Allez bizouuuuuuuxxxx !_

_**Lyly-potter :** YEAH ! salouuuuuuuteuh ! lol, vi vi, ta review était assez longue... mais tu peux en faire des plus longues si tu veux ! Ca me dérange pas ! Et puis pour mon autre fic, t'as une avant première, ce sera un Mione/Siri ( eh ouais, je t'ai piqué ton chiri ! Mais me tue pas ! Attends au moins la fin de mes fics ! ) et ce sera un voyage dans le futur ! Mais chuuuuuuuut ! lol Et puis, non, ds ma fic, Lily et James sortiront ensemble en sixième année ! J'avais envie d'accélérer un peu les choses... T'as perdu ton statut de première revieweuse ? Ralala... reprends toi ! lol Toi aussi t'as aimé le moment des preux chevaliers ? Niéhéhé j'ai bcp aimé l'écrire, ...Et Mione rembarrera encore Malefoy, t'inquiète pas ! Et pas que lui d'ailleurs ! Allez, bizuuuuxxxxx a!_

_**Stellmaria :** Coucou ! Et vi, je savais que faire un Mus/Mione, ça décevrait bcp de gens... mais t'inquiète ! Je vais poster un Siri/Mione dans pas longtemps ! Mais, tu vas continuer à reviewer pr cette fic, heiiiiiiiiiiiin ? Pke j'adoooOOOooore les reviews:p T'aimes les chamailleries entre Lily et Hermione ! Il n'y en aura pas dans ce chap, en tout cas je pense pas en avoir fait ( trop fort, l'auteur qui sait pas ce qu'il écrit...O.o ), mais j'en referai, promis ! Et puis pour les allusions telles que "couché le chien", etc... j'y penserai ! allez, bizuuuuuuuxxxxx et encore dslée de pas faire un Siri/Mione dans cette fic... a !_

**_Mag :_ **_chalut ! Tiens, toi aussi tu préfère les Siri/Mione ? Mais t'inquiète, je ferai une autre fic avec ce couple, promis ! Et, vi vi, Mione va faire des farces ! Il y en a une dans ce chapitre, tu verras ! Et puis pour la tête de James quand il saura que Lily est sa future femme, c'est pas pour maintenant, mais ça va bientôt arriver! Quant à la fic dont tu m'as parlé ( un ginny/draco que t'arrivais pas à retrouver ), je ne vois pas du tout ! dslée ! Et puis merci pour tes compliments ! Miciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Niéhéhé, toi aussi tu ne dirais pas non aux deux yeux dorés d'une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas... grrrr, ze veux ma dose quotidienne de louloup ! looool allez, biiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzz et reviewe ! a +_

_**Lau :** Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ( prend une teinte écrevisse ) trop gentil ! Pour le couple, t'inquiète, j'ai réussià choisir ! Tu verras avec le chapitre qui suit ! et puis pour la suite, c'est pas obligé de se mettre à genoux pour l'avoir ! Quoique... lol Allez, bonne lecture, et reviewe ! bizuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx_

_**Miss Lup : **chalouuuute ! Ma fic est géniale ? Waa, miciiiii...et puis la conscience d'Hermione... elle fait rire tout le monde ! ( prend un air fier et supérieur) hum, je crois que mes chevilles enflent un peu...beaucoup ? loool Et puis, vi, j'ai lu ta fic " Potions et plus si affinités", enfin ¤ se fait toute petite ¤ j'ai juste lu la moitié...Pke mon père m'a outrageusement chassé de l'ordi quand notre Siri arrivait ! Grrrrrrr juste au bon moment ! lol N'empêche que c'est la pire chose que de se faire chasser de l'ordi alors qu'on lit une fic ! Ca t'es déjà arrivé, toi ? _

_Ralala... Tiens, je coupe le Mumus " chevalier servant " en deux et je te donne la moitié d'accord ? Rooh et puis zut, je le garde tout entier ! looool Et vi vi, j'ai choisi pour le couple ! Ce sera un Mus/Mione ! Mais je ferai un Siri/Mione ds une autre fic...avant première pour toa, ce sera un voyage dans le futur! Je la posterais dans pas longtemps... Et pis ton Sevie, tu vas le voir ! Il est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, on le voit qu'une fois, mais il le sera plus dans les autres chapitres ! allez, bizuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxx !_

_ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox** ( et non, j'ai pas mis les "OoOoOo" Miss Lup ! )_

_**Catégorie :** Action/Aventure, Romance, avec un peu d'humour..._

_**Rating :** PG_

_**Couple(s) :** HGRL ! et vi, je me suis décidée... et JPLE !_

_**Résumé :** Hermione se fait poursuivre par des mangemorts et alors qu'elle essaie de leur échapper, elle se fait catapulter en... 1976! ¤ Remus/Hermione ¤_

_**Disclaimer :** Tout à la killeuse de Sirius... grrr, qui veut la tuer après la parution du tome 7 ?looool_

_Ah, et bonne lecture et pis... REVIEWS ! I LOVE REVIEWS ! _

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¤ Ce n'est qu'une question de Temps... ¤**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¤Chapitre 4 ¤**

_Les révolutions gobelines, les révolutions gobelines… Eh ben, Binns il se les met où je pense ses révolutions gobelines ! Non mais ! Et puis ils peuvent pas rester chez eux, les gobelins ! Lavez votre linge en famille, bordel !_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne prenais pas de notes pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie… En fait, j'avais l'impression que Binns est encore plus chiant qu'à la normale_… Donc c'est pas ma faute si je copie pas !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs et à Lily. Sirius et James jouaient à je ne sais quoi, Peter dormait ( **NdA** : ATTAQUE DE LA FOURCHETTE ROUILLEE ET EMOUSSEE ! je pense que ça dit qque chose à qqun… lol ), Lily s'efforçait de ne pas prendre des notes – _en vain !-_ et, à côté de moi, Remus lisait une lettre avec son demi-sourire habituel si craquant ( **NdA** : les filles, bavez pas ! Bon d'accord, je me tais ).

Je me penchais vers lui et lisais par-dessus son épaule. Il leva la tête vers moi et ses yeux brillèrent. Il mit la lettre hors de ma vue.

C'était quoaaaa ? demandais-je.

Tu savais pas que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

J'ouvrai de grands yeux et le fixai. Ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées et ses iris dorés me …. _Hum, c'est pas le moment…_En réponse à sa question, je lui tirais la langue. Remus éclata de rire et me déclara :

Si tu veux savoir, c'était une lettre de ma mère.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves, les Maraudeurs et Lily y compris, se précipitèrent en dehors de la classe. Je les suivis lentement et sortis mon emploi du temps.

**10 – 12 h : Métamorphose.** _Bien_.

J'étais seule dans les couloirs. Je m'en fichais, je connaissais la route. Je descendais l'escalier qui menait au premier étage quand je rencontrais plusieurs personnes_. Tiens, … alors, il y a Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle… Eux sont faciles à reconnaître, ils sont les portraits crachés de leurs fils …ou plutôt l'inverse ._

Malefoy se planta devant moi, l'air méprisant, et Crabbe et Goyle les suivirent.

Granger…commença Malefoy.

Heureuse que tu ais retenu mon nom, la blondasse. Ecoute, là, j'ai cours de métamorphose, donc bouge ton cul et laisse-moi passer.

Malefoy perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait et sa bouche fut agité d'un tic. Crabbe et Goyle se redressèrent, menaçants et je constatais avec amusement qu'ils étaient aussi stupides que leurs futurs enfants.

Oh, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser passer si facilement ? dit Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Oui, juste….

Malefoy !

Je me retournai. Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs courait dans notre direction. Je la reconnus immédiatement pour avoir vu sa photo dans le refuge de l'elfe de maison Kreattur… Bellatrix Lestrange, ou plutôt Bellatrix Black. Je tremblai de fureur._ La s...! Elle a torturé les parents de Neville et a tué Sirius ! Je vais la…_

Que fait cette Sang de Bourbe avec vous ? demanda Bellatrix en me toisant avec dégoût.

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la Sang de Bourbe ? rétorquais-je en serrant les poings tandis que les autres Serpentards éclataient de rire.

Oh j'ai peur… ironisa Bellatrix en souriant sarcastiquement, avec cette voix de bébé insupportable.

Je sortis ma baguette et la pointa vers elle. Seul mon bras qui tenait ma baguette ne tremblait pas. J'étais animée d'une rage froide et j'allais lui jeter un sort lorsque….

Hermione !

Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient là. Lily s'approcha de moi et mit une main sur mon épaule. Je la repoussais et entrais dans la salle de métamorphose, suivis de mes amis. Je m'assis au dernier rang et posait brutalement mes poings sur la table.

Hermione, tu vas bien ?

Je levais la tête. Sirius me regardais avec inquiétude.

Ils vont me le payer, je te le jure, dis-je, le faisant sourire.

Lily se laissa choir à côté de moi. J'étais calmée.

Lily, je suis désolée si je t'ai repoussé, mais ils m'ont vraiment énervée…

Mais Lily m'offrit un sourire.

C'est déjà oublié, Mione !

C'est le moment que McGonagall choisit pour faire son entrée. Et le cours commença.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ca y est. _

J'avais parlé de mon plan à Lily. Elle avait éclaté de rire et avait déclaré :

C'est une chose qu'on oubliera pas de sitôt !

Et c'est en riant que nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Quand nous nous assîmes près des Maraudeurs, James nous demanda ce qui était si drôle. Lily lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique mais tellement attirant que je me demandais comment James avait réussi à y résister.

Je jetais un regard à la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous là. Je sortis ma baguette et leur lançais un sort de Confusion. Lily n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire si bien qu'elle parla gentiment à James pendant tout le repas et que le jeune homme crut que son plus beau rêve s'était réalisé. Ma baguette sous la table, je me tournai vers les Serpentards qui m'avaient abordé le matin même. Je murmurais plusieurs formules et rangeais mon item magique.

Les conséquences de mes sorts ne se firent pas attendre. Bellatrix et les trois autres se trouvèrent affublés d'habits plus qu'indécents, mais très comiques, puis ils montèrent sur la table des vert et argent avant de chanter à tue-tête :

I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOORLD !

Lily fut la première à éclater de rire. Tous les autres élèves la suivirent dans son hilarité, les maraudeurs en premier. Quant à moi, je riais aux éclats_, comme le jour où Harry, énervé comme jamais, avait gueulé sur Rogue en plein cours de potions, et l'avait appelé « Servilo »._

LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC !

Lily s'écroula sur James et se retint à lui pour ne pas tomber. James la serra contre lui tout en riant. Sirius avait la tête contre la table et il se cramponnait à la table si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Peter n'arrivait pas à avaler sa bouchée et Remus se tenait à moi. Il réussit quand même à dire :

C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

J'approuvais tout en riant. Les professeurs ne remarquaient toujours rien.

YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS MY EVERYWHEEEEERE !

C'est le coup de grâce pour Lily. Elle suffoquai de rire et James et ils faillirent tomber par terre. Sirius, en face de moi, pointait Bellatrix du doigt. Je souris et se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Rogue riait ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! _Enfin, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas rire étant donné que Malefoy, sur la table, lui jette des regards dignes de not' Voldy chéri…Mais quand même !_

IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREAAATION !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entrais dans la bibliothèque accompagnée de Lily. Je cherchai une table pendant que Lily allait voir les livres qui lui fallait pour ses devoirs… _C'est fou le monde qu'il y a à la bibliothèque dans cette époque ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil chez moi…_Malheureusement, toutes les tables sont remplies… _Oh mais tiens donc !_ Décidée, je m'avançais vers une table et demandais :

Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Severus Rogue leva la tête vers moi et me fixa intensément._ Hum, ça va être non… Il est toujours aussi renfermé, aussi…_

Vas-y.

_Waa… Aie-je bien entendu ? Je suis en train d'halluciner, ma parole !_ _Non, c'est bien Rogue qui m'a autorisé à rester avec lui… Il est peut-être récupérable !_

Je m'assis à ses côtés et il se replongea immédiatement dans son livre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et je sortis un rouleau de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume de mon sac._ Pfff, devoir de potions dès le premier jour… Heureusement que la prof est pas trop mal !_ Le sujet de la dissertation était le Philtre de Paix… Un coup d'œil à mon voisin de table, et une idée germa dans mon esprit tortueux.

Tu pourrais pas m'aider à faire le devoir sur le Philtre de Paix ?

Rogue leva à nouveau la tête vers moi et me fixa d'un air sceptique. _Mais, moi j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry, et lui a passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius, donc, je sais faire les yeux de chien battu…Mouahahaha _

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Lily surgit à côté de moi, et j'eus tout juste le temps de prendre mes affaires et de sourire à Rogue avant qu'elle ne m'attrape et ne m'entraîne hors de la bibliothèque.

Est-ce que tu savais au moins à qui tu parlais, Mione ? me demanda-t-elle.

Tu crois que je sais pas reconnaître mon futur professeur de potions ?dis-je sarcastiquement.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

C'est ton futur professeur de potions ?

Ouais. Il est très bon en potions, mais franchement injuste avec les maisons autres que Serpentards… Il s'acharnait particulièrement sur Harry… On se demande pourquoi…

Lily eut un sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt.

Il fait partit du groupe de Serpentards qui me traient de Sang de Bourbe….

Je sais, mais tu crois qu'il a eu le choix ?

Lily resta songeuse, sans répondre, et il y eut un long moment de latence. ( **NdA** : et un ange passe, lol ). Tout d'un coup, elle me demanda :

Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses du passé ?

Bah, ça change pas trop… Mais c'est dur de voir les maraudeurs aussi joyeux alors que je connais leurs futurs !

Moi aussi, je connais leurs futurs… dit Lily d'un ton grave.

En passant, tu semblais bien proche de James pendant le repas… Le couple se forme déjà ?

Lily rougit comme une pivoine.

Maiheuuu ! C'est pas ma faute si tu m'as refilé ta bonne humeur ! Et puis tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder R….

Les filles ! Vous voilà !

Sirius accourrait vers nous, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il nous attrapa chacune par la main et nous entraîna jusqu'au dernier étage. Il cria presque le mot de passe et nous fit entrer en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune.

Les Gryffondors m'acclamèrent tous._ Euh… Y a un blême ?J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?_Lily me regardait en souriant, et James accourut vers moi et me déclara :

Chapeau ! Et, entre nous, continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça !

J'éclatai de rire en même temps que Remus qui était apparu derrière son ami. Le lycanthrope me fit un grand sourire, et j'entendis Lily pouffer._ Elle peut pas s'en empêcher ? Et après on dit qu'elle est mature…_J'avançais vers les canapés, sans me soucier des regards posés sur moi, et attrapais un coussin. Sans préambule, je le lançais dans la figure de Lily, qui, surprise, faillit tomber par terre. Elle reprit le coussin et me le relançait mais ce fut James qui le reçut. Il percuta son meilleur ami et tout deux tombèrent par terre sous les rires des autres rouges et or. Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de Remus. Il, _il réussit à lire dans tout ce boucan ! Il est plus fort que moi ! _Je m'approchais silencieusement de lui et prenait un coussin que j'abattis soudainement sur sa tête en déclarant, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Pour la forme !

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules quand il reçut le coussin, et se tourna brusquement vers moi, les cheveux en désordre. Puis un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il attrapait le coussin que je venais de lui lancer._ Oups…_

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** ( **NdA** : Encore une fois Miss Lup, je pouvais pas m'empêcher ! lol )

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais à Poudlard dans le passé. Un mois où j'avais réfléchi avec Sirius à un plan pour caser Lily et James, où je m'étais pris une retenue pour « comportement outrancier en classe de botanique » - _Non mais vraiment ! C'est Malefoy qui…-_, où j'avais fait la connaissance de Regulus Black - _personne _véritablement _charmante -_, où j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Remus – _lui, au moins, c'est quelqu'un de bien -_ et où Rogue m'évitait._ Mais pourquoi m'évite-t-il, d'abord ? D'accord, je suis sensée être une Sang de Bourbe pour lui, mais bon…Il est pas censé le savoir ! A moins que les « sang purs » peuvent savoir quand ils sont à proximité d'un enfant de moldus…Tsss, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais dit de ma vie…_

Je soupirai et jetai un regard au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Je rapprochai mes genoux de ma poitrine et les entouraient de mes bras. On était dimanche, vers minuit, et c'était la cinquième fois depuis le début de la semaine que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Hermione ?

Je levai la tête et vit Remus qui me regardait, surpris.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ?

J'arrivais pas à dormir…

Je remarquai alors que les traits de mon ami étaient tirés, très tirés…._Minute, papillon ! C'est quand la pleine lune ? Euh…mais bon sang bien sûr ! C'est demain ! Non mais, quelle idiote !_ Je sentis à peine le lycanthrope s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, il prit mon livre et lut le titre. Son expression devint songeuse, et il releva la tête pour me fixer intensément. Je me sentis rougir._ Pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je eu l'idée de lire « La Malédiction de la Lune » ce soir ? Raaaaah !_

Tu…. Tu lis souvent des livres comme ça ?

Euh, non, …. J'ai acheté celui-là quand j'avais treize ans, je l'ai lu au moins dix fois…

Je sentais son regard sur moi, et mon malaise s'intensifia.

En fait, je l'avais acheté quand j'avais appris que mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était un loup-garou. Ca m'avait donné envie de lire ce livre….

Ton prof de Défense était un loup-garou ?s'exclama Remus, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je souris et continuai :

Yep. Je l'ai découvert en milieu d'année. A la fin de l'année, notre professeur de potions a dit « accidentellement » - _mais bien sûr…-_ que notre prof de Défense était un loup-garou, et celui-ci a démissionné.

Et…. Après avoir découvert sa…condition, tu lui faisais encore confiance ?

Je réprimais un sourire._ Ralala,… 'Mus, premier prix des sous-entendus foireux…_ Je sentais qu'il craignait cette réponse, et si je ne répondais pas vite, il allait croire que je détestais les gens comme lui. Aussi je dis :

Oh, oui ! C'était une personne adorable, très gentille et toujours à l'écoute des autres. Et c'est pas parce qu'il est un loup-garou que ça changera quelque chose !

Je sentais que Remus se détendait, et lorsque je me tournai vers lui, je remarquai qu'il souriait. Je souris à mon tour.

Nous restâmes longtemps assis là, en silence,et je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir un peu plus à chaque secondes. Ma tête tomba sur le côté, sur l'épaule de Remus. Je sentis à peine son bras entourer ma taille et me serrer contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil…

* * *

_**NdA :** Voilàààààààà! Fin du chapitre 4 ! Si c'est pas mignon la dernière scène... Maintenant la question est : qui va les réveiller demain matin ? loooool _

_Allez, REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS ! I LOVE REVIEWS !_

_Kaen Almàriël, membre de la SRJHDEP, de la NGM, et de la SDM, et premier prix du lauréat de baveuse sur clavier..._


	5. Chapitre V

**_Hello le pipol !_**

**_Vi, je sais, j'aurais dû aller plus vite pour écrire, mais bon...dslée :p_**

**_En attendant, les RAR's !_**

**_Lyly-potter : ma cacahuèèèteuh ! Comment que tu vas bien :p lolll t'inquiète, mes fics sont pas finies, j'écris toujours ! Eh vi, on va voir James et Lily ensemble en sixième année... j'allais pas attendre jusqu'à la septième année, non mais ! J'adore trop ce couple pour attendre !_**

**_Vi vi, t'as repris ton statut de première revieweuse...contente ? loll Eh vi, Hermione prend pas de notes en histoire de la magie...quelle honte ! loll_**

**_Elle est magnifique la chanson d'Aqua, pas vrai ? Mi je l'adooore c'est trop fort ! Voir Bellatrix chanter ça...MDR _**

**_Ils ont trop chou Mione et Remus, pas vrai ? Ralala... ça fait rêver ! En passant, j'adore ta superbe chanson ! Je vais l'intituler la chanson des revieweurs qui veulent la suite... loll Gros bizuuuuuuuuuxxxx !_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange : chaluuuuuuuuut ! ¤ rougit comme une pivoine ¤ merci pour tes compliments ! loll Tu m'adore ? bah, euh...mici :p_**

**_loll toi aussi t'as aimé le coup de "barbie girl" ? Sincèrement, j'étais morte de rire rien qu'en écrivant ce passage... Ca casse l'image de Bellatrix ! Et pis t'inquiète pas pour Rogue, je vais faire avancer la situation avec lui ! ;)_**

**_Aha ! Non non, je ne vais pas te dire qui va les réveiller le lendemain...Mais c'est pas Sirius ! lolll allez gros bizuuuuuuuxxxxx !_**

**_Diabella : vi vi, il faut que quelqu'un les réveille...lolll et pis t'inquiète pas, Bellatrix est toujours présente ( on va pouvoir s'amuser...niark niark niark :p ) En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review ! Gros bizuuuuuuxxx_**

**_Sammy : lolll désolée, ils ne se réveilleront pas tout seuls !Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mimis...Aaah, ça fait rêver ! miciiiiiipour ta gentille review ! Gros bizuuuuuuuuxxxx!_**

**_Lyane : salouuuuuuuuuuuuuteuh :p loll ah, désolée, je ne peux pas échanger ton nom avec celui d'Hermione dans la fic...Mais comme c'est un récit à la première personne, c'est plus facile de s'imaginer à la place d'Hermione !_**

**_Ah, oui, l'effet Mumus...je connais ! lolll c'est horrible quand on est sevré ! Je te plains ! Mais heureusement c'est fini ;)_**

**_Ah oui, la remarque sur la fourchette émoussée et rouillée... ça t'a plu ? cooll ! loll c'est sûr, c'est un bon compromis entre la cuillère et le couteau..._**

**_loll, tu me maudis ? Bah, faut bien que je le décrive, ton chéri ! Et pis t'inquiète, t'es pas la seule à avoir du acheter un imperméable pour clavier...Je suis dans le même cas ! Et puis pour ta question, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je ferais...en tout casun gros merci pour ta review ! Gros bizuuuuuuxxxx_**

**_Mag : t'imagine bien Bellatrix en tenue rose en train de chanter : "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world ! etc..." lolll t'es pas seul à t'imaginer ça, j'étais morte de rire rien qu'en écrivant... Manger not' louloup ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Eh oh, il y a des limites...lolll _**

**_En tout cas un grooooooos merci pour tes compliments ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai viré couleur Gryffondor...Encore merci ! Gros bizuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxx et reviewe :p_**

**_Lau : toi aussi t'aime les Mione/Mumus ? Copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines !lolll J'ai fait un autre fic sur eux, "Il était une nuit" je sais pas si t'as lu...( eh vi, la pub...lolll ) Et non non, tu dois te mettre à genoux pour me demander la suite ! lolll je dec' Gros bizuuuuuuuux et review ! ;)_**

**_Pegase : Ma cacahuèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèète ! Peggy chérie, contente de répondre à ta review ! lollll Le moment des preux chevaliers et le coup de "barbie girl"... t'as aimé ! je me suis trop marré à écrire ce passage :p loll normal que Romaninouchet a cru que tu devenais tarée... Enfin, on l'est déjà...loll_**

**_Aaaaaah ! J'adore quand tu m'appelles Viviane ! Je vais changer de nom :p J'adore ce prénom...loll t'inquiète, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Allez, gros bizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxx!_**

**_Miss Lup' : Ma cacahuète number 3 ! lolll Pegase c'est la première et Lyly-potter la deuxième ! Ca m'a fait trop rire que t'ai mis la review pr cette fic à mon autre fic "Les bêtises..." loll dslée, je veux pas me moquer de toi :p_**

**_Viii, tu veux bien tuer JKR après le tome 7 ! Coool ! On va bien s'amuser... ( Muahahahahaha ! loll comme le coup d'Hermione "Mais moi j'ai traîné avec Harry qui a passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius donc je sais faire les yeux de chien battu...Muahahaha !" lolllll )_**

**_Arf, se faire couper en plein milieu de l'écriture d'une fic...C'est horrible ! En plus si on a de l'inspiration... argh !_**

**_Ton frère t'as prise pour une tarée car tu rigolais toute seule devantl'ordi? T'es dans le même cas que Pegase et moi...lolll :p Et pis NON ! Pas touche à Bellatrix ! Ou alors on l'a tue à deux... Moui, bonne idée...niark niark niark _**

**_lol, t'as la chanson barbie girl dans la tête ? mais c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise... En tout cas merciiiiiiiii pour tes compliments ! je suis devenue écarlate, mon frère a du me prendre pour une tomate sortie du four...loll Gros bizuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxx et MERLIN POWAAAAA !lolll_**

**_Mathy : Coucou ! Vi vi, j'ose couper mon chapitre à un moment pareil...je suis sadique, pas vrai :p et pis nan, j'ai pas honte...( cours se cacher sous sa table ) Tu aimes ma fic autant que j'aime les reviews ! ¤ éclate de rire ¤ Tu ne comprends pas, l'amour que les reviews et moi nous nous portons est bien plus fort que celui que tu as pour ma fic... Muahahaha ( rire dément ) _**

**_Euh...NON NON ! PARS PAS ! Vi, je sais, je suis folle, mais reste ! lolll en tout cas merci pour tes compliments ! Gros bizuuuuuuuuuuuxxx et review !_**

**.oOo.**

**Titre : Ce n'est qu'une Question de Temps...**

**Auteur : bah moi loll**

**Catégorie : Romance, Aventure, avec un peu d'humour**

**Rating : euh... K ou K !!!**

**Couple(s) : JP/LE, RL/HG, et mention de HP/GW !**

**Disclaimer : tout à la killeuse de Sirius sauf l'intrigue qui est à MOA !lolll**

**NdA : Bonne lecture ! Et puis, ma Lyly-potter na moi, je te souhaite un bon anniv' ( très ) en retard, et comme cadeau, ce chap' est pour toa ! Allez chantez avec moi : ZOYEUX NANIVERSAIRE, ZOYEUX NANIVERSAIRE, ZOYEUX NANIVERSAIRE LYLYYYYYYYYYYY ZOYEUX NANIVERSAIRE !**

**Eh, mais noooon ! Partez pas tous :p

* * *

**

.oOo.

Ce n'est qu'une Question de Temps...

.oOo.

Chapitre 5

.oOo.

_Je me retiens, je me retiens, je me retiens, je me retiens…_

Lily pouffa et Sirius eut un grand sourire. Je serrai ma fourchette dans ma main si fort qu'elle s'enfonça dans ma chair. Cela me fit mal, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. _Si seulement ces deux gosses pouvaient arrêter de ricaner bêtement… après on dit que c'est James qui est un gamin… non mais vraiment !_

Le silence régnait à notre table. Remus était dans le même état que moi, c'est-à-dire _très _énervé. Sirius et Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et James et Peter n'osaient pas dire un mot.

Sirius et Lily se regardèrent et essayèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur hilarité. Je posai brutalement ma fourchette sur la table et dit sèchement :

« C'est pas un peu fini, oui ? »

J'étais furieuse et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Lily qui s'accrocha à Sirius pour ne pas tomber. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça à cause de cette fichue soirée….enfin, plutôt à cause du réveil.

_Z'avais qu'à pas nous réveiller, d'abord…et le pire c'est que c'est Lily qui l'a fait ! Si c'est ça une amie, bah franchement…_

« Elle a raison, dit James. Vous croyez pas que vous en faites un petit peu trop ? »

« James, si tu arrives à les calmer, je t'embrasse….dis-je. »

Tous les cinq me regardèrent étonnés. James eut un sourire et remonta ses manches.

« Allez hop ! Au boulot… »

J'éclatai de rire ainsi que Remus et Peter. Lily me fit une grimace à laquelle je répondis sans hésiter avant de faire un grand sourire à James. _C'est un gars bien, le Jamesie….L'est pire qu'Harry, je vais bien m'amuser…_ J'eus un sourire étrange. Je regardais alors ma montre et écarquillai les yeux.

« Je vais être en retard en Arithmancie ! m'écriai-je. »

Je pris mes affaires et sortis rapidement de la Grande Salle. Remus se leva et me suivit, lorsque Sirius et Lily se remirent à ricaner. Il soupira, sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Deux seaux d'eau glacée se matérialisèrent et se renversèrent sur ses deux amis qui poussèrent des cris. Remus eut un sourire satisfait et sortit.

**.oOo.**

Le cours d'Arithmancie passa à une vitesse folle, tellement je m'amusais. Je sursautais quand la sonnerie retentit et me dépêchai de marquer mes devoirs. Je sortis de la salle et vis que Remus m'attendait. Je rougis soudainement en pensant aux évènements de la veille. _Je n'arriverais plus jamais à le regarder en face… "Eh t'es une Gryffondor ou pas ?" Ah, pour une fois que ma conscience se manifeste pour dire quelque chose de sensé…._Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et rejoignis mon ami.

Pendant une bonne partie du trajet vers la salle d'enchantements, aucun de nous deux n'osa briser le silence. Agacée, j'ouvris la bouche dis :

« Ecou… »

« Je… »

_Alala, il ne manquait plus qu'on prenne la parole en même temps…_Pourtant je souriais. Remus aussi. Nous échangeâmes un regard gêné, puis il éclata soudainement de rire.

« On est ridicule ! »

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour, mais je redevins rapidement sérieuse.

« A propos d'hier soir…. »

Je devins écarlate et baissai la tête. Il fit un sourire et dit :

« Ce qui s'est passé hier et ce qui s'est passé ce matin est du passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, alors soit pas gênée. »

« Tu t'es pas vu… »

Je lui fis un sourire amusé auquel il répondit en me tirant la langue. _Mais où est passé mon professeur si intelligent, si mature ?_ Malgré tout, je lui tirai la langue moi aussi. _Ce voyage dans le temps m'a mis le cerveau à l'envers….Si Harry et Ron me voyaient !_

« N'empêche…. Sirius et Lily m'ont tellement énervée ! »

« Bah, ils sont toujours comme ça… Enfin, Sirius oui, mais Lily…. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendue avec nous ! A croire que ton arrivée a changé bien des choses… »

Il m'observa et je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise.

« Ils feraient un beau couple, tu ne crois pas ? James et Lily, je parle. »

Remus sourit.

« Oh, c'est sûr. James est tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'il l'a vue. Mais pour Lily, c'est un autre problème…. Ca se voit que tu ne l'as jamais u lui crier dessus ! C'est une vraie tigresse ! »

Je souris en entendant ce surnom.

« Alors, les amoureux ? »

Nous nous retournâmes vivement. Les autres maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily, se tenaient là. Je m'avançais vers celui qui avait parlé, en l'occurrence Sirius, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il ne bougea pas d'une semelle et me défia du regard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _Attention…Hermione la rebelle, the return !_ Je m'approchais de lui aussi près que possible et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. _C'est qu'il est grand ! _Nos nez se touchaient presque, mais cela ne me déstabilisait pas le moins du monde. Je sortis ma baguette et la lui collais sur la tempe.

« T'as un truc à dire ? »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Très bien. Alors couché le chien ! »

_"Et une gaffe, une ! Ca faisait longtemps… "_

Je me retournai et entrai dans la salle d'enchantements, Lily sur mes talons. Les quatre garçons me regardaient, ébahis, et, contrairement à ce que j'aurai dû être, j'étais très satisfaite de moi. Je venais de faire la plus grande bêtise de ma vie mais je m'en fichais._ "Bien ce que je disais…Hermione la rebelle !"_

Lily me fit un clin d'œil et me murmura à l'oreille : « Magnifique ta réplique ! Mais si j'avais été toi j'aurais été plus prudente… » J'eux un sourire et je lui répondis :

« Bah, tu sais, j'ai oublié ce que veut dire le mot prudence depuis que je suis arrivée ici… »

Lily rit joyeusement, et je la suivis dans son hilarité. Les garçons s'assirent derrière nous, non sans me jeter des coups d'œil intrigués. Mon sourire s'élargit. Flitwick entra, et le cours commença.

**.oOo.**

L'après-midi, nous n'avions pas cours. Lily et moi en profitâmes pour nous changer et aller nous promener dans le parc. Les garçons s'étaient éclipsés, « Conseil de Maraudeurs », avaient-ils dit.

" S'il te plaît Mione… »

" Oui ?"

" Raconte-moi encore une fois comment s'est passé ton premier cours de DCFM avec Remus, pendant ta troisième année… »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Allons, Lily, je te l'ai raconté des centaines de fois ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas suffi…. S'il te plaît !"

Elle me fit un regard irrésistible de chien battu et je soupirai.

« T'es trop restée avec Sirius, toi…. »

Lily éclata d'un rire joyeux. Je l'observai longuement_. Elle me fait tant penser à Harry…Merlin, elle a des yeux incroyables ! _( **NdA** : Hein Miss Lup' ? Merlin is so sexy ! mdrrrr )

" Hermione ? Tu vas bien ?"

Je sursautai et répondis d'une voix distraite :

« Oui oui… »

« Bah alors, t'attend quoi ? Je veux mon histoire ! Ou alors je suce mon pouce et j'appelle tonton Jamesie. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite._ Attendez….c'est Lily qui parle comme ça ? Aaaw… _

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu as trop passé de temps avec Sirius… »

Lily me fit un sourire malicieux auquel je répondis.

« Bon, alors, mon premier cours de Défense de troisième année… »

**.oOo.**

« Et il n'a pas laissé Harry combattre l'épouvantard ? »

« T'aimerais voir Voldy dans une salle de classe ? »

Lily ouvrit des yeux grands comme des Gallions.

« Tu as dis quoi ? Vol…Voldy ? »

Je me rendis alors compte de la stupidité que je venais de dire et rougis violemment. _Deuxième bêtise ! Siriusement, faut que je me calme… C'est Harry qui appelait Voldemort comme ça, pas moi !_

Mais Lily fut prise d'un fou rire. Je la regardais, étonnée. Elle se tenait les côtes et je crus un moment lui avoir jeté un sortilège d'Allégresse sans m'en rendre compte. Je lui donnais des tapes dans le dos, mais rien à faire, elle continuait à rire.

« C'est ça, Evans, ris…Espérons que tu t'étouffes... »

Lily s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et nous nous levâmes précipitamment. _Et qui est-ce qui a dit ça... _

Bellatrix Black, bien sûr. _Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas toute seule…_ Derrière Bellatrix se tenait Malefoy, et…_Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ces débiles à tronche de courgette ? _( **NdA **: Bon d'accord, c'était stupide Oo )

Bellatrix fit une grimace et sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Malefoy l'imita, et tous deux jetèrent un regard furieux à Rogue qui s'empressa de sortir sa propre baguette. _Attendez… j'ai pas dit ça tout haut ?Vu leurs têtes, si…_

« Tu va regretter tes paroles, Granger….. »

« Oh, j'ai peur…. »

Bellatrix leva sa baguette.

« _Endo… »_

_« Stupéfix ! »_

_J'y crois pas ! Bellatrix allait me lancer un sortilège impardonnable ! Merci ma Lily à moi d'amour que j'aime!_ Bellatrix se raidit et tomba par terre. Malefoy le ranima et tout deux partirent en nous jetant des regards mauvais. Je me tournai vers Rogue et lui dit sèchement :

« Ca doit être merveilleux de traîner avec eux… »

Lily semblait étonnée que je lui parle. Rogue, quant à lui, pâlit considérablement.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser à nouveau la parole. »

Lily eut un petit sourire. Je lui jetai un regard noir et son sourire s'effaça. Rogue devint translucide, et leva la main vers moi. Il ouvrit la bouche mais je me retournai vivement et entraînai Lily dans un autre coin du parc. Rogue retourna dans le château.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu regardé comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Lily.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé, Lils, mais le moment n'était pas drôle. J'ai envie de changer son destin tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un mangemort. Et si tu te moques de lui, la première chose qu'il fera, c'est se tourner vers ces débiles à tronche de courgette, comme j'ai dis il y a quelques minutes. »

« Oh….Désolée. »

« C'est pas grave, Lils… »

« En passant, où as-tu trouvé cette expression, « débiles à tronche de courgette » ? me dit Lily, hilare. »

« Je sais pas… en fait je voulais pas la dire tout haut, mais c'est…. »

Des cris retentirent. Nous nous tournâmes vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire l'entrée du château. Je ne voyais rien, mais Lily poussa un cri de rage.

« Ah non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! »

Elle partit en courant. _Hein ?Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Intriguée, je courus après mon amie.

A l'entrée du château se trouvaient les Maraudeurs et….Rogue._ Oh non… _Le Serpentard était accroché au mur par des lianes gluantes.

« POTTER ! hurla Lily, le visage déformé par la colère. »

« Oui Lily jolie ? Demanda James avec un grand sourire, n'ayant pas remarqué que Lily l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. »

Les autres, eux l'avaient remarqué.

« Fais-le descendre immédiatement ! »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »

_Ouch…., c'est mauvais, ça, c'est mauvais ! _Lily leva un bras et lui administra la plus belle gifle que je n'avais jamais vue. James avait la joue écarlate.

« Mais ça va pas ! »

« Oh, si, ça va très bien….Je vais te… »

« STOP ! hurlai-je."

Je m'approchai des garçons.

« D'abord, toi, Môssieur-je-suis-le-plus-beau-et-je-sais-jeter-des-sorts, tu vas ranger ta baguette et t'excuser avant que je te gifle à mon tour ! »

« Mais bien sûr… Je vais pas aller m'excuser, quand même ! dit James, horrifié. »

Je levais le bras. Je voulus l'abaisser pour le gifler mais une main attrapa mon poignet. C'était Remus, qui me regardait d'un air grave.

« Et toi aussi, tu en mériterais une, de gifle ! Tu reste là à rien faire tandis que tes meilleurs amis font des conneries ! T'es préfet, oui, ou non ? T'as des responsabilité, et tu vas pas perdre tes amis parce que tu leur fais la morale ! C'est pas parce que tu es un peu différent d'eux que ça va changer quoique ce soit ! »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et son regard agit sur moi comme une brûlure. Mais cela n'atténua pas ma colère, au contraire, cela l'intensifia. Je me tournai vers Sirius et Peter :

« Et vous, croyez pas que je vous oublie ! Vous êtes complètement stupides ! Toi, Sirius, tu ne vaux pas plus que les gens de ta famille en humiliant ainsi des gens ! Et toi, Peter, ça t'amuse ? Tu crois que tes amis ont raison en faisant ça ? Vous savez ce que vous faîtes ? dis-je aux quatre. C'est du racisme. C'est odieux, vous me répugnez ! »

J'obligeais Remus à me lâcher et je m'approchai de Rogue. Il me semblait qu'il avait peur. Je levais ma baguette et prononçai le contre-sort. Il tomba à genoux par terre et je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il observa ma main pendant quelques instants, puis la prit et se releva.

« C'est bon. T'inquiète, je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne t'embêtent plus. »

« Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus, dit-il, ses yeux brillant étrangement. »

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Il sourit fait qui m'étonna, et partit. Je me tournai alors vers mes amis.

Lily avait un énorme sourire et me sauta dessus. Les Maraudeurs, quant à eux, me regardaient bizarrement. _Ben quoi ? Eh oui, je parle à un Serpentard et je gueule sur les garçons les plus célèbres de l'école. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je pris la main de Lily, et l'entraînais dans le château, sans laisser aux garçons le temps de parler.

**.oOo.**

( **NdA :** maintenant, PDV des maraudeurs ! c'est exceptionnel, je précise. )

Les quatre amis étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir. Chacun avait une mine défaite.

« On est des cons, déclara James en s'affalant sur son lit. »

« Tu résumes parfaitement la situation, Jamesie dit Sirius. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James ne tiqua pas en entendant le surnom honnis. Remus s'allongea sur son lit et déclara :

« Vous avez remarqué que c'est ce que Lily nous disait depuis des années ? »

James se tourna vers son ami, l'air aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait le faire. ( **NdA :** dslée, j'ai pas trouvé une autre expression…TT )

« Ouais, c'est vrai… »

« C'est parce qu'Hermione a tapé là où ça fait mal. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Peter qui rougit légèrement.

« Le pire c'est que c'est vrai….dit Remus. »

« Mais c'est étrange, poursuivit James. Comment se fait-il qu'elle nous connaisse aussi bien ? Elle est là depuis le début de l'année ! Et puis toi, Remus… Tu ne lui as jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur toi ?

« Non, c'est bizarre… »

Les autres ne répondirent pas. ( **NdA : **et un ange passe…. Bon d'accord, je me tais )

« Hey, venez voir les mecs ! s'écria Sirius. »

Tous se regroupèrent autour de lui. Il regardait la carte du Maraudeur.

« Ellesvont dans la Salle sur Demande, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnée. »

« Comment connaissent-elles cette salle ? »

« Sais pas….On va voir ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils sortirent en quatrième vitesse de leur dortoir.

**.oOo.**

( **NdA :** On revient au PDV Hermione ! )

« Eh ! Mione, où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Lily pour la centième fois. »

« Dans un endroit secret, dis-je. »

Lily fit la grimace. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, et aperçut…le professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'arrêta et me mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je me retournai et sourit.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, dis-je. »

« Bonjour Miss, dit-il. J'ai justement quelque chose à vous donner. »

Il tira un colis de sa poche.

« Ce matin, j'ai un la surprise de voir deux Fumseck dans mon bureau, poursuivit-il. L'un deux venait de chez vous et m'a donné ceci pour que je vous le remette. »

Je pris le colis en tremblant._ Mes amis m'ont envoyé quelque chose ?_

« Merci Monsieur, dis-je, la voix aussi tremblante que mes mains. »

« Mais de rien, dit-il, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. »

Et il partit. Je fixais le paquet, plongée dans mes pensées._ C'est bizarre…s'il avait la possibilité de me contacter, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant ? Pourquoi…_

« Mione ? Ouhou ! »

Je clignais des yeux et regardai Lily. Elle souriait.

« Viens, dis-je. On va parler dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

Je lui pris le poignet et l'entraînai jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

« C'est la Salle sur Demande, répondis-je. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé quand on était encore chez toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce….ah oui ! »

J'entrai la première dans la Salle. A présent, c'était un énorme salon, avec des fauteuils accueillants. J'attendis que Lily entre, puis je verrouillai la porte.

Lorsque je me retournai, elle était déjà assise dans un des fauteuils. Je m'assis en face d'elle sur le canapé et ouvrit mon colis. Dedans, il y avait une lettre, et……_Un miroir à double sens !_

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? me demanda Lily. »

« Un…. J'arrive pas y croire ! J'ai un de ces meilleur ami ! Un vrai débile ! m'écriai-je. Ca, c'est un miroir à Double Sens, Lils. Je crois qu'en ce moment, ce sont James et Sirius qui en ont…mais je suis pas sûre. En tout cas, Harry en a un et il m'en a passé un ! »

Tandis que je pestai silencieusement contre mon meilleur ami, Lily attrapa ma lettre et la décacheta.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, Mione, écoute. »

Je m'arrêtai de grogner et écoutai mon amie :

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu, petite sœur ? J'ai sauté de joie quand Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on avait trouvé un moyen de te contacter, et j'ai immédiatement écris ma lettre. Et j'ai été très étonné en apprenant que tu étais dans le passé ! Après, c'est moi qui suis imprudent, hm ?_

_Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur ? Des Mangemorts débarquent chez toi, tu t'enfuis, et tu plonges dans un lac pour réapparaître des années plus tôt ! Et puis tes parents…… je suis vraiment désolé, Mione, sincèrement. C'est à cause de moi que Voldy a envoyé des Mangemorts chez toi…"_

« Mais quel trou du cul ! m'écriai-je. Comme si c'était à cause de lui que mes …. »

Je m'interrompis, d'abord parce que je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à dire la fin de ma phrase, et ensuite parce que Lily me fusilla du regard. _Lily la Tigresse !_

_"Je t'entends déjà dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, etc… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser…Tu sais ce que le professeur Lupin est en train de dire ? ( eh oui, il est avec moi ! ) Il dit que je suis bien le fils de ma mère !"_

Lily s'arrêta brusquement de lire.

« Mais je vais le taper celui-là ! »

Je pouffai, et Lily me renvoya son super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. _Eh ben… James a du endurer ça pendant six ans ? Le pauvre..._

_"Alors, je suppose que si tu es à l'époque de me parents, tu as tout fait pour les connaître… Si tu savais comme je t'envie ! J'ai tellement envie de les revoir… Et, telle que je te connais, tu as tenté une approche avec Rogue ! Non, non, n'essaye pas de nier, je te connais trop bien, sœurette ! Je crois aussi que Bellatrix est encore à Poudlard… Le manque de bol !_

_Bon, je pense que tu veux des nouvelles de chez nous ? D'abord, cet été, Dudley, qui sait à présent marcher et parler en même temps, à réussi à compter jusqu'à dix ! ( il m'a donné le nombre de personnes qu'il avait frappé dans la semaine ) C'est impressionnant comme il apprend vite ! Je suis sûr qu'à sa majorité, il aura appris à lire… _

_J'ai été transféré au Quartier Général plus vite que prévu, j'ai pu fêter mon anniversaire là-bas ! C'était génial ! Mais tu nous manquais…et tu nous manque toujours._

_Et tu sais quoi ? Manque de bol, ma vieille, on a un super prof de Défense cette année ! Devine qui…Eh bien oui, c'est le professeur Lupin ! Magnifique, pas vrai ?"_

Je restai bouche bée.

« Raaah, quels chanceux ! C'est pas juste, je rate toujours les meilleures choses… »

Lily se contenta de sourire, et poursuivit sa lecture.

_"Je suis resté béat lorsque je l'ai su ! C'est super ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas avoir de retenues en Défense… Pas comme l'année dernière avec le crapaud !_

_Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que fait Ron ? En fait, il est en retenue avec Rogue… Le pauvre, je le plains ! Mais t'inquiète, il t'écrira la prochaine fois !_

_Bon, comme derrière moi il y a plusieurs personnes qui trépignent d'impatience ( professeur, voyons ! ), je vais devoir te laisser. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry."_

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! J'ai un meilleur ami complètement dingue ! »

« Au moins il n'est pas comme son père… »

« Arrête de blâmer James, veux-tu ? Il fait des conneries, d'accord, mais bon…. »

« Hum…. Je lis la deuxième lettre. »

_"Ma Mione à moi, _

_Espèce de mollusque atrophiée du cerveau ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en sachant que tu étais dans le passé ! En tout cas, c'est la pire bêtise que tu aies faite, bientôt tu seras pire que Fred et George ! Non non, rassure-toi, je plaisantais._

_Alors, comment se porte ma meilleure amie ? Essaye-t-elle d'empêcher les maraudeurs de faire des bêtises, comme avec Ron et Harry ? Ce serait super drôle de te voir leur crier dessus,… Je m'imagine bien la scène !_

_Est-ce que James est comme Harry ? Est-ce que Sirius fait plus de bêtise qu'il n'en fait chez nous ? Est-ce que je ressemble véritablement à Lily Evans ? ( j'ai marqué son nom de jeune fille, au cas où ). _( Lily grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. )_ Je dis ça car tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble….Normal, je suis rousse aux yeux verts et, d'après Sirius, j'ai un tempérament de feu et elle en avait un aussi…"_

« Bon, j'ai deux maraudeurs à lyncher…. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Peace and love, ma vieille ! »

_"Enfin bref. Tu me manques beaucoup...j'aimerai tellement te revoir. La plupart du temps, je reste avec Ron et Harry, tu sais. Je n'ai pas trop d'amis dans mon année…Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort…_

_Je te fais des gros bisous ma meilleure amie. Reviens-nous vite !_

_Ginny."_

« Toi aussi tu me manques ma Ginny… »

Je clignais des yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Lily se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour, en quête réconfort…_ "Allons, Hermione, c'est pas le moment…" _Je séchai mes larmes et priai Lily de continuer.

_"Hermione, _

_Je suppose que cela doit te surprendre. Depuis quand un professeur écrit-il à son élève ? Mais je pense avoir le droit de savoir comment tu vas._

_Je suppose que tu as eu un choc en nous voyant tos les quatre, ainsi que Lily. Ginny est son sosie, pas vrai ? Quant à mes amis et moi…Eh bien, nous étions jeune. James et Sirius ne faisaient que des bêtises, je ne faisais rien pour les empêcher et je participais aux blagues ( ben quoi ? Je suis un Maraudeur, Hermione ! ), et Peter restais avec nous. Je sais que tu n'as pas très envie de parler de lui, alors passons._

_Comme t'a dit Harry, je suis redevenu professeur de Défense. Je t'entends déjà pester car tu n'es plus là…Mais c'est mieux si je suis élève, n'est-ce pas ? _( Hermione rougit comme une pivoine, sous l'air amusé de Lily ).

_Mais passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Il se trouve que tu n'es pas vraiment dans le passé. Dumbledore nous l'a expliqué mais j'avoue que c'est très complexe et encore plus difficile à redire. Tu es en vérité dans une sorte de monde parallèle, qui est la réplique exacte de notre monde. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, tout se serait passé comme chez nous._

_Nous savons tout cela grâce à la fée que tu as vu. ( oui c'est une fée ! ) Elle nous a expliqué où tu étais, et ce que tu devais faire. C'est une lourde tâche qui reposez sur tes épaules. Sache que nous serons toujours là pour t'épauler, tes amis et moi en premier !_

_Il y a une autre chose que je dois te dire. Une mauvaise nouvelle, malheureusement. Nous avons discuté avec la fée Lothiriel – c'est bien ça, elle s'appelle Lothiriel ? – pour essayer de te faire revenir. Elle a dit que non, d'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce qui s'est produit chez nous se reproduise où tu es, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'a pas le pouvoir de te ramener. Nous avons cherchés un moyen de te ramener, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tu vas devoir rester où tu es jusqu'à la fin de tes jours."_

Je cessai de respirer pendant un moment. _Non, non, non ! _Inconsciente du cri horrifié de Lily, je tombais à terre. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

« Non, non, _non _! Ce n'est pas possible ! criai-je. »

Lily tomba à genoux à côté de moi, et me serra contre elle, longtemps, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux deviennent secs. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta d'essuyer mes larmes. Je compris qu'elle voulait que je partage ma peine avec elle, et cela m'alla droit au cœur. Je la pris par les épaules.

« Merci… »

Lily sourit tendrement, et m'aida à me rasseoir sur le canapé. Mes jambes semblaient être en coton, et je n'avais plus la force de faire un geste. Mon amie se rassit à son tour, et reprit sa lecture.

_"Je suis désolé, vraiment. Harry, Ginny et les autres le savent, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé la force de te le dire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, écris-moi, je serais toujours avec toi, je te le promets. Et, si tu es amie avec Lily, je ne doute pas qu'elle t'aidera elle aussi !"_

Lily eut un sourire.

« Bon, comme il a été gentil là, je ne vais pas le taper… »

« Ce serait dommage de frapper le jeune pour une faute du plus vieux… »

Lily me lança un regard amusé.

« Il est vieux ? Il a quel âge ? »

« Meuuuh, non, il n'est pas si vieux que ça ! dis-je en rougissant. Il doit avoir trente-six ans, environ…. »

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. _Houston, on a un problème ! Alerte ! Alerte !_

« Lils, dis la chose que tu as dans la tête et je peux que je dis tu-sais-quoi à James… »

Lily pâlit considérablement.

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

_"Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, et comme Harry et Ginny ne t'ont rien dit, sache que ces deux-là sortent ensemble. Harry et Ginny ! J'ai l'impression de voir James et Lily, c'est merveilleux !"_

Je sautais du canapé et entamai un danse de guerre indienne. J'étais heureuse pour mes amis, mais aussi car Remus venait de dire le « tu-sais-quoi » !

« Ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sortent ensemble ! »

« Non mais je vais vraiment le taper, celui-là ! »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Et il l'a dit, il l'a dit, il l'a dit, il l'a diiiiiiii….hiiiii ! Non Lily, pas les chatouiiiiilles ! »

Lily venait de sauter sur moi pour me chatouiller. J'hurlais de rire, elle était pire qu'Harry et Ron réunis !

« T'as fini de rire ? me demanda-t-elle. »

« Oui, oui,…finis ta lecture ! »

Lily me jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, puis reprit la lettre. Dans notre hilarité, nous n'avions pas remarqué que la porte de la salle, que j'avais portant verrouillée, s'était entrouverte, et ce depuis le début de la lecture des lettres, ou peut-être depuis bien avant…

_"J'imagine que tu dois être heureuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ces deux-là ! ( Tiens, comme Lily et James….euh, non, c'est différent, James, lui était sûr d'être amoureux d'elle, et Lily ne lui tournait jamais autour, sauf pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de mal ! )._

_J'espère que tu n'étais pas avec Lily en lisant ta lettre. C'est mon double de chez toi qui va faire les frais de sa vengeance ! Et je peux te jurer que Lily est terrible, quand elle s'y met ! C'est pour ça que Sirius l'a surnommé_ la Tigresse_…_

_Je vais devoir arrêter là, je ne peux pas supporter d'être plus de cinq minutes avec Rogue ! ( eh oui, il est là, mais sûrement pas pour t'écrire, je te rassure )._

_Avec tout mon soutien, _

_Remus."_

« Aaaw… c'est trop romantique ! Je ne vais pas résister, je vais vous caser ! »

« Lily, attention… »

« Oui ? me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

« Espèce de… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et plusieurs personnes tombèrent par terre. La cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait tomba sur le côté… Les Maraudeurs !

Mon sang se glaça. Lily resta bouche bée, et je repris mes esprits plus vite qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? criai-je, les yeux étincelants de colère. »

Les quatre amis se relevèrent, et se regardèrent les uns les autres, sans savoir quoi dire. Ma colère augmenta.

« Oh, Merlin ! Mais pourquoi êtes vous si _bêtes !_ m'écriai-je. J'ai jamais vu ça, c'est… »

« STOP ! »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Lily, qui était à mi-chemin entre le rire et la colère.

« Quoi ? »

« Mione, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma lecture. Euh…._il_ te demande d'être indulgent avec eux ( elle désigna les garçons) et il dit qu'il faut les pardonner, ils sont encore jeunes et insouciants. »

« Ah oui ? Ca, j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient insouciants ! Ils le sont trop, d'ailleurs ! »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? demanda Lily. »

James déglutit difficilement devant le regard de la rouquine, et répondit :

« Depuis….depuis le début. »

Sa réponse me laissa sous le choc. _Depuis le début ? _Je secouai la tête et lui dis :

« Mauvaise réponse, Corny… »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, et essayèrent de cacher leur rire. Vainement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que Lily. James regarda Peter , puis le prit par les épaules.

« Ralala, Peter, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux faire confiance ! »

Cette remarque effaça mon sourire, et je sentis que Lily se raidissait à côté de moi. _Bien sûr, elle sait…_

« C'est la plus belle connerie de ta vie, James, dis-je à voix basse. »

Malgré tout, il m'entendit, ainsi que les autres. Remus me regarda bizarrement._ Oups, j'avais oublié…_ Sirius regardait Peter ;, James, puis moi, en essayant trouver un sens à ma phrase. James, quant à lui, me fixa, l'air impassible.

Un ange passa, et Lily ouvrit la bouche :

« Bon ! Comme vous avez tout entendu, je suppose que vous aimeriez une explication, pas vrai ? »

Les garçons la regardèrent et acquiescèrent ( **NdA : **© Miss Lup' ! lolll fichu verbe ! ) d'un signe de tête. Lily se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. J la suivis et repris ma place sur le canapé. James s'assit sur un fauteuil près de Lily – qui lui jeta un regard agacé . Je souris et dit :

« Hey, Lily, l'avertissement du Remus de chez moi vaut pour moi comme pour toi ! dis-je hilare. Il faut être indulgente, ma chère ! »

Lily me jeta un regard noir.

« Tututu…. Pas touche ! Ou alors…. »

« Ah oui ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, amusée. J'ai aussi des choses à dire sur ton compte, Mione… »

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfaite. Lily rit, et s'écria :

« Cassé ! »

Je croisai les bras et les jambes, boudeuse. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et vis Sirius à côté de moi. Il me fit un grand sourire auquel je répondis sans hésiter.

Peter s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et je sentis une présence au-dessus de moi. Je levai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans deux yeux dorés.

Remus était derrière le canapé, debout. Il avait posé ses bras et sa tête sur le haut du dossier du canapé, juste derrière moi.

Il me fit un sourire encourageant. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres. James avait réussi à ne plus regarder Lily, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, et me fit un clin d'œil.

Et je racontais.

Tout.

Depuis le début, depuis que j'étais arrivé dans ce soi-disant monde parallèle.

**.oOo.**

« Eh bien ! dit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est une sacrée histoire ! »

Je lui fis un sourire. Je me tournai vers James. Il souriait béatement.

« Je vais avoir un fils, je vais avoir un fils…. »

« C'est bon, on a compris Corny, dit Remus en reprenant le surnom que j'avais attribué à James. »

« Eh, mais noooon ! s'écria James. Depuis tout ce temps, vous n'avez pas compris que j'étais surnomophobe ? »

« T'invente des mots, toi, maintenant ? dit Lily. »

James se tourna vers elle.

« C'est gentil de m'aider Lils… »

« Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisiiiiiiiihihihihi ! »

James venait de sauter sur elle pour la chatouiller. Elle se débattait comme une furie, mais rien à faire, James ne la lâchait pas. J'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de chatouilles, James arrêta de martyriser sa proie. Il la fixait, les yeux rieurs. Lily, à présent allongée par terre, lui lança un regard mi-amusée, i-exaspéré. Et il lui fit un sourire, un vrai sourire, pas un de ces sourires de charmeur auxquels Lily avait l'habitude. Et cela la surprit. Elle s'assit et la fixa, intriguée.

« Oh, les amoureux, revenez sur terre ! »

J'échangeai un regard avec Remus. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour dire un truc comme ça… Les deux « amoureux » se tournèrent vers lui, et voulurent lui sauter dessus, mais un cri de Peter attira leur attention.

« C'est à toi, Hermione ? me dit-il en me tendant le Miroir à Double Sens. »

Mes yeux brillèrent.

« Oui ! M…Merci, répondis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix. »

Je pris le miroir et le serrai contre mon cœur. Les autres me regardèrent en silence.

Soudain, James regarda sa montre et eut un sursaut.

« 'Mus ! On a un truc à faire ! »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent et sortirent de la salle en courant. Le dernier, Remus, se retourna et m'observa. Je souris et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit… »

Il eut un sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace, puis il sortit.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Allez, reviews:p_**

**_Bizuxxx_**

**_Kaen Almàriël_**

**_membre du SRJHDEP, de la NGM, de la SDM, de la ABLPTEG,premier prix du lauréat de baveuse sur clavier, et fan de Merlin !_**


	6. Chapitre VI

Vous ne me tuez pas ? Promis ?

¤ sors de sa cachette ¤ 

Je suis vraiment navrée, les updates pour cette fic sont extrêmement irrégulières, je m'excuse encore… Plusieurs mois, c'est ça ? ¤ court se cacher ¤

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, entre les cours et le manque d'inspiration ! J'espère que vous récompenserez mon travail en m'envoyant beaucoup de reviews, s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin d'encouragements ces temps-ci…

Sinon, les réponses aux reviews seront sur mon skyblog dès que j'aurai fini d'updater.

**Note importante**

**Je précise bien que dans le dernier chapitre, Hermione n'a pas tout révélé aux Maraudeurs ! Elle leur a raconté sa fuite, son arrivée en 1976, et le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Harry, et que, par conséquent, elle les connaisse ! Mais rien d'autre ! Les Maraudeurs ne savent rien de la trahison de Peter et de tout ce qui s'en suit, il n'y a que Lily qui est au courant de tout.**

Merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**.oO° Chapitre 6 °Oo.**

« Debout, Mione ! »

_Hein ? Késako ? Quichékaparlé ?_ La tête à moitié dans l'oreiller, je tentais d'échapper au réveil matinal de « Tiger Lily ».

_Nooooooon, Lilyyy, I love my plumard ! __Je reste au pieu ! Et les cours, vous allez les mettre où je pense !_

« Debout, moussaillon ! Une tempête s'annonce !

- Barre à tribord, cap'taine, et va te coucher, si tu chavires, après, c'est ton problème… »

Et elle rit à mes conneries pas drôles, en plus ? Mais où va le monde….

« Granger, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de dire des idioties ? Ca nous changerait ! »

Aaaah, vous ne savez pas qui a parlé ? C'est la _magnifique _Susan O'Maley, la fille la plus dégoulinante de maquillage du château.

« Va essayer de te faire belle au lieu de t'occuper de moi, O'Maley,… dis-je d'une voix à moitié endormie. »

J'entendis Lily pouffer. Aussi vite que je le pus, je sortis de mon lit me lavais et m'habillais. Lily me tira par le poignet jusqu'à la salle commune où les garçons nous attendaient. Au passage, je glissai le miroir d'Harry dans ma poche.

En traînant les pieds, je descendis dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un chaudron de Budolpus.

« Potter, nous avons un problème majeur sur les bras…

- Poudlard appelle Miss Granger, me recevez-vous ?

- Je vous reçois zéro sur cinq, Cap'taine Jamesie… »

Le dénommé Jamesie soupira, et dit d'un air de dramaturge :

« Merlin qu'ais-je fait pour qu'ils m'accablent ainsi de surnoms plus stupides les uns que les autres ? N'aies-je pas été un loyal débiteur de conneries ?

- Fais dans le mélodrame si tu veux, petit pote Potter, mais par pitié, peux-tu nous laisser manger en paix ? Merci, grommela Hermione. »

James tourna un regard étonné vers Lily qui haussa les épaules.

« Petite fleur fait une crise de fatigue aiguë ? »

Hermione leva la tête à l'entente de ce surnom._ Sirius l'irrécupérable._

« Petite fleur te dit de la fermer et de la laisser dormir si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'envoie sa main dans la figure. »

Sirius prit un air faussement vexé, la main sur son cœur.

« Ah ! Quelle ignominie !

- Parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, peut-être ? ricana Lily.

- Aaaaah… C'est une très bonne question. »

_Irrécupérable, je vous dis._

« Non, sérieusement, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur et croisais deux yeux dorés. Mon ventre fut traversé par une colonie de papillons et je me sentis rougir sous ce regard magnifique. _Oh non ! Pas dès le matin !_ Tentant de reprendre contenance, je déclarais :

« Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ces imbéciles d'Harry et Ron m'ont parlé toute la nuit ! Et malheureusement, ils n'ont pas lâché le morceau. Harry est pire que toi, James, c'est dire… »

James bomba le torse, fier de sa descendance, et Lily lui jetait un regard moqueur. James se dégonfla bien vite, et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de toasts, où Lily se révéla être très _serpentarde_.

_Irrécupérables, tous._

**.oO°Oo.**

Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use, un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers…

Le professeur Brûlopot, enseignant la botanique, nous avait en effet emmené dans la Forêt Interdite, malgré les protestations de certains Serpentards très soucieux de leur apparence. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à une clairière peu éclairée, mais cependant assez vaste pour nous accueillir tous.

« Bien bien bien, commença le professeur en se frottant les mains, ce qui avait l'air d'être un tic chez lui. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un spécimen très intéressant : le Sombral. »

J'eus un sourire sardonique._ L'est pas un peu en retard, le prof ?_ Mais mon sourire passa inaperçu, et le professeur continua :

« Eh bien, qui pourrait m'énoncer les particularités des Sombrals ?

- Les Sombrals ne sont visibles qu'à ceux qui ont vu la mort, professeur.

- Bien, cinq points pour Serpentard ! Oui Miss Granger ?

- A cette définition peuvent être ajoutés certains éléments, professeur. Les Sombrals ne sont effectivement visibles que par les personnes qui ont vu la mort, mais les Sombrals sont aussi tout à fait capables de comprendre la langue humaine. Ils ne peuvent être complètement apprivoisés, et ils ont une volonté qui leur est propre. Rajoutons aussi qu'ils ont une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue que celles des humains, et une mémoire sans faille. »

Le professeur resta coi pendant quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte et un air stupéfait collé sur le visage.

_Un ange passe… Deux, puis trois…. Un Malefoy en salopette jaune criard à pois roses, une Trelawney en costume de Père Noël, une McGonagall marchant sur les mains, un Dumbledore en rocker, un Sirius intelligent, un Remus à moitié …_

_Hum, vaudrait mieux que je m'arrête …_

« Hum… Parfaite définition, Miss Granger ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! balbutia le professeur, tentant de reprendre contenance en adoptant une allure sévère et tout à fait pathétique. Passons à présent au côté pratique de la leçon. »

Lily leva la main à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Mais professeur, il a bien été dit que les Sombrals n'était pas visibles par tous ! Comment voulez-vous nous apprendre à s'en occuper ? »

Le professeur cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Combien d'entre vous peuvent voir les Sombrals ? »

Une poigne de mains se levèrent. Serpentards, deux ; Poufsouffle : un ; Serdaigle : un… Je me tournai vers mes amis, et sursautai en voyant les mains de Sirius et Remus en l'air. Je fus tellement stupéfaite que ma bouche forma un « o » parfait qui amusa beaucoup Sirius.

« On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau… »

Je me repris immédiatement, et levai les yeux au ciel.

« Avant c'était une fleur, maintenant un poisson…. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Lily et haussai un sourcil.

« Je crois que je préférais la fleur… »

Sirius eut un sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à son sourire colgate de 360 degrés habituel. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant qui eut tôt fait de lui remonter le moral.

« Bien ! reprit Brulopôt. Vous êtes trente et seulement six d'entre vous sont capables de voir les Sombrals. Je demanderai à ses six personnes d'en prendre quatre sous leur charge pour leur décrire le physique des Sombrals, pour qu'ils puissent les reproduire sur papier. »

Cette demande fit sourire Sirius, qui s'empressa de mettre James et Lily dans son équipe, puis de me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Phase un : Rapprochement des deux tourtereaux… »

Je ris doucement. Soudain, je me stoppai. Avec qui allais-je aller ? Avec Remus ? Sirius et Lily allait encore se moquer de moi… Mais se mettre dans le groupe de Sirius n'était pas chose envisageable ! Des papillons plein le ventre, je m'avançais vers Remus d'un pas mal assuré.

« Je peux aller avec toi ? Car faire équipe avec ces trois crétins ne me plaît guère… »

Il rit, et son rire résonna à mes oreilles comme la plus belle mélodie du monde…_Hermione, Hermione, pas en cours !_ Mais mes sens furent brouillés dès qu'il me prit le bras. La chaleur de sa main se répandit en moi, et je sentis ma température corporelle se hausser de plusieurs degrés… Je crois bien que j'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus…

Et il dut s'en rendre compte, car il me lâcha rapidement et détourna les yeux._ Nooooooon ! Par là ! Par là ! Je suis là ! Tourne tes yeux, espèce de loup-loup !_

_Décidément, j'adore mes insultes._

« Euh… D'accord. Peter va venir avec nous, ainsi que Susan O'Maley et Mark, son frère. »

Ah oui…

Pardon ?

« **QUI ? REPETE?** »

Pourquoi rentre-t-il sa tête dans ses épaules lorsque j'hurle ? C'est Lily la tigresse, pas moi !

« Euh… Susan et Mark O'Maley, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi devons-nous faire équipe avec cette crétine congénitale ?

- Peut-être parce que nous sommes les derniers à ne pas être en groupe, répondit Peter. »

Je lui jetai mon plus beau regard noir et m'asseyais auprès des deux imbéciles quoi constituaient la fin de notre groupe.

_Vous ne connaissez pas Susan et Mark ? Oh, excusez-moi…_

Susan, non contente d'être la fille la plus enfarinée de Poudlard, s'est aussi proclamé la fille la plus magnifique du château (_ je la qualifierai plutôt de cruche, si vous voulez mon avis…_). Elle s'amuse chaque début d'année à faire des paris avec ses « amies », paris qui sont généralement dans le genre : celle qui couche avec le plus grand nombre de garçon dans l'année. Bref, c'est une des filles qui est prête à entrouvrir les cuisses à n'importe quel prix.

Mark, quant à lui, est un peu plus intelligent : je veux dire par là qu'il ne fait pas de paris et ne met pas trois couches d'after-shave le matin, ce qui est déjà un énorme pas sur sa sœur. Ses bonnes notes en classe sont du à ses "maîtresses" et à sa mère, qui a passé sa stupidité à ses enfants, pour notre plus grand malheur. Mais Mark se démarque de sa sœur grâce à son physique : si Susan est trop superficielle pour être jolie, lui est plaisant.

Remus s'assit à mes côtés et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« C'est tout aussi difficile pour moi, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

« Au moins nous sommes ensemble contre ces abrutis du porno… »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bon, on commence ? demanda Mark en tentant d'afficher une mine intéressée. »

Remus se racla la gorge, et plissa les yeux en regardant dans la direction où se trouvait le Sombral. Les têtes de Susan, Mark et Peter se tournèrent dans cette direction, mais je ne pus détacher mes yeux de Remus. Qu'il était mignon avec cet air sérieux ! Choquée par mes pensées, je rougis légèrement. Remus dut se rendre compte que je l'observais, car les yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à moi, et je détournais la tête, ma rougeur s'accentuant. Lorsque je me tournais à nouveau vers lui, il observait le Sombral, mais ses joues s'étaient colorées.

« Bon, en avant… »

C'était simple, en fait. Le Sombral ressemble beaucoup à un Pegase, à quelques détails près. Et puis, Remus la décrivait avec une multitude de détails. J'allais continuer mon croquis quand Susan ouvrit la bouche :

« Ca doit être vraiment horrible à regarder, n'est-ce pas Remus ? »

_Hein ?_

Je me tournais vivement vers ma « coéquipière », et la vit battre des cils comme une pimbêche en chaleur. _Ah la garce ! La vipère !_

« Regardes-toi dans un miroir avant de juger les autres, O'Maley, grommelai-je. Je suis sûre que ces animaux te sont supérieurs en beauté et en intelligence. »

Peter éclata d'un gros rire et tomba à plat dans l'herbe, la respiration haletante._ Pour une fois que j'aime ce rat…_ Je regardais Remus, qui affichait auparavant un air gêné. Ma réplique avait du lui plaire, car il m'offrit le plus merveilleux des sourires.

_Ah, la vie est belle…_

**.oO°Oo.**

« Où vas-tu, Hermione ? demanda Sirius alors qu'il tentait de copier la dissertation de Lily avec discrétion.

- Voir Dumbledore, répondis-je. Il faut que je lui parle de cette fichue fée Lothimachinchouette, et que je lui explique ma situation.

- Tu veux que l'un de nous aille avec toi ? demanda James. »

Je souris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien la château. Je ne me perdrai pas, promis. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortit en riant de la salle commune, tout en glissant mon Miroir à Double Sens dans ma poche. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. La neige tombait à gros flocons dehors, et je voyais quelques élèves s'amuser près du lac. Mes souvenirs me revinrent en tête, et je fermai les yeux pour les oublier. Il ne fallait pas que je me remette à pleurer, non…

Je relevai la tête, le menton en avant, et m'approchai de la gargouille.

_Oh non…_

_Quel est le mot de passe ? J'ai encore oublié…_

« Euh… Patacitrouille, chocogrenouilles, suçacides, plumes en sucre…

- Nougat ! »

Je me retournai brusquement et sursautai en voyant le professeur Dumbledore devant moi.

« C'était bien essayé, Miss, mais ce n'était pas encore ça !

- Vous aimez les sucreries moldues ? demandai-je, interloquée.

- J'avoue qu'elles sont parfois meilleures que les nôtres ! Mais allons, montez ! Vous n'êtes pas venue pour rien ! »

Avec un sourire bienveillant, il m'indiqua la gargouille qui avait laissé place à un escalier qui m'était familier. Je montais les marches avec appréhension, cherchant déjà par où j'allais commencer. Lorsque nous fûmes assis dans le somptueux bureau, je me raclai la gorge et commençai :

« Professeur, les lettres que vous m'avez envoyé contenait le secret de ma venue.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien… Il se trouve que j'ai été envoyée ici par la fée dont je vous avez parlé…

- Celle que tu as vu dans le lac ? La certaine Lothiriel ?

- Oui, exactement. Cette fée a révélé que son sortilège m'avait envoyée ici pour changer le futur...

- C'est impossible, répliqua Dumbledore, pour la bonne raison que tu es dans ton passé, tout ce qui se passe ici s'est déjà passé dans ton présent, c'est un véritable cercle vicieux… Et tu n'as pas le droit de te dérober aux Règles du Temps…

- Je n'ai pas fini, Monsieur…Le sortilège ne m'a pas envoyé dans mon passé, mais dans un monde parallèle identique au mien, en dehors du fait que ici, nous sommes en 1976 et chez moi en 1996… »

Je me tus, les larmes me montant aux yeux. J'entendis Dumbledore se lever et s'approcher de moi, et je sentis ses mains me serrer les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas tout dit, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- La fée a aussi dit que j'étais coincée ici, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour me renvoyer chez moi… Je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, et je sanglotais doucement. Je sentis avec étonnement les bras de Dumbledore se refermer autour de moi. Cette étreinte me soulagea, et je me laissai aller conte lui… J'avais l'impression d'être dans les bras de mon père. Je me sentais si petite…

« Ne pleure pas, ma belle petite Hermione… Tout n'est pas fini… »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Dumbledore…

Je m'écartai avec gêne de mon directeur et sortait de ma poche le Miroir. J'avais oublié…

Le visage d'Harry m'était renvoyé par l'objet. Il souriait, même si un pli d'amertume venait gâcher son si beau sourire…

« On sera toujours là pour toi, ma jolie Hermione. On ne t'abandonnera pas de sitôt ! Et puis Ron va… »

PLAF !

Un énorme oreiller vint s'aplatir sur la tête d'Harry, qui sortit hors de mon champ de vue. Puis Ginny, toute souriante, apparut.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Hermione, je veux bien qu'Harry te réconforte mais si vous commencez à vous envoyer des mots doux, je vous TUE ! »

J'éclatai de rire, ma tristesse complètement oubliée. J'allais répliquer à ma meilleure amie mais un toussotement me fit revenir à la réalité. Je rougis soudainement et rangeai le miroir.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur…

- Ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous amis vous aient offert un cadeau aussi précieux ! Prenez-en soin, finit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je ne répondis rien, et il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Quand je levai la tête ers lui, il avait repris un air sérieux.

« Occupons-nous maintenant de votre cas, Miss. Si vous devez changer le futur, il faudra bien que vous me révéliez deux ou trois choses… N'est-ce pas ? »

J'hochai de la tête, approuvant ses paroles.

« Avez-vous créé l'Ordre du Phénix, professeur ? »

Il eut l'air surpris.

« Eh bien, non… C'est un ordre secret complotant contre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? ( j'acquiesçai.) Bien. J'avoue y avoir pensé, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver un nom satisfaisant pour ce groupe… Mais voilà que tout finit bien ! dit-il ave un petit rire. »

J'haussai un sourcil, étonnée. Pourtant je savais bien que Dumbledore était un peu farfelu…

« Je ne sais pas quand cet ordre a été créé, mais j'en connais quand même un rayon sur lui. Vous nous avez révélé son existence à Ron, Harry et moi alors que nous allions entré dans notre cinquième année, et… »

**.oO°Oo.**

Soulagée par mon entretien avec le directeur, je descendis les marches de l'escalier secret et prenais le chemin ramenant à ma salle commun, lorsqu'un bruit étrange attira mon attention. Je suivis ce couinement jusqu'à sa source, et entrai dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Tout était poussiéreux, et je me surpris à éternuer. Je tendis l'oreille pour apercevoir le couinement, mais le silence répondit à mon appel. Enervée, je me retournai pour sortir de la pièce, quand je m'aperçus que la porte s'était refermée. Ma colère croissant de minutes en minutes, et m'approchai de la porte et tournai la poignée.

_Fermée…_

« Alohomora ! »

_Rien ?_

Exaspérée, j'examinai la salle. N'était-ce pas celle que Ron, Harry et moi avions découvert à la fin de l'année, celle qui cachait un passage secret menant au Grand Hall ?

Rassurée, je m'approchais du mur où devait se dissimuler le passage. Je partais du coin gauche, comptait dix-huit briques, puis quinze en partant du sol. Arrivée à l' « entrée » de la cachette, je pointais ma baguette sur la brique et la tapotait trois fois.

_Rien._

Je tapai à nouveau sur la brique, avec plus d'énergie cette fois-ci.

_Toujours rien !_

« Espèce de passage secret imbécile ! Tu vas t'ouvrir ? »

J'appuyai sur la brique, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Le passage secret s'ouvrit enfin, me faisant tomber par terre.

_Ah ? C'était comme ça qu'il fallait l'ouvrir ? J'ai du confondre avec un autre passage secret…Oui ! Celui en-dessous de la salle commune des Serpentards !_

Soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce trou miteux qu'était la salle de classe, j'avançais dans le passage secret. Des torches s'allumaient alors que j'arrivais près d'elle, et je pouvais juger de la propreté des lieux. _Rusard passe par là, parfois ? A moins que ce soit Miss Teigne qui balaie !_ Un sourire aux lèvres, je continuai ma traversée…. Jusqu'à ce que le couloir se divise en deux.

« Oh non ! Je ne me souviens pas de ça ! »

Je croisai les bras et réfléchissait. L'un des deux passage menait au Grand Hall, et l'autre à Trifouillies-les-Oies. Que choisir… Mon esprit s'était tellement déconnecté de la réalité que je ne sentis pas quelqu'un s'approcher de moi par derrière, et je ne réagis pas quand une main souleva mes cheveux. Mais je sursautais quand un souffle chaud balaya mon cou.

« La petite princesse s'est perdue ? »

Je voulus me retourner, mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. La personne derrière moi avança la tête et mon regard croisa deux yeux magnifiques. Deux yeux dorés…

Mon corps réagit cette fois, et je reculais pour faire face à mon interlocuteur.

« Remus ! Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible ! m'écriai-je, les poings sur les hanches. »

Il afficha un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre. J'oubliais toutes les phrases acides que j'avais l'intention de lui cracher à la figure. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et murmura à mon oreille :

« Petite princesse a besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chemin ?

- Je ne suis pas une gosse ! répliquai-je. Et je sais très bien où nous sommes ! »

Décidément, je ne savais vraiment pas si j'aimais ou si je détestais son sourire malicieux…

« Ah oui ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Eh bien, dis-moi, à gauche ou à droite ? »

Je me tournai vers les deux chemins et réfléchis à nouveau. Remus approcha à nouveau sa bouche de moi et me souffla dans le cou.

« Petite princesse est perdue…

- Si tu arrêtais de m'embêter, peut-être que j'arriverais à me souvenir ! »

Il rit doucement mais ne prit pas en compte mon avertissement. Sa bouche s'approcha plus près encore… Je me sentis défaillir quand ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de mon cou. Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois, et je fermais les yeux. Comment résister…

« Hermione ? Remus ? Où êtes-vouuuuuuus ? »

Remus s'écarta rapidement de moi et recula jusqu'à être à une distance raisonnable de moi. Je vit James sortir du couloir de gauche.

« Ah ! m'exclamai-je alors. Je savais que c'était celui-là ! On était passé vite parce que Miss Teigne nous courait après ! Je me souviens maintenant ! »

Je ne vis pas Remus sourire, mais je le sentis. C'était _évident._

« Enfin je vous trouve, Je vous ai cherché partout ! Ton entretien avec Dumbledore a été plus long que ce que l'on pensait, Hermione.

- Je lui ai expliqué plusieurs choses en détails, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je devrais d'ailleurs le voir tous les vendredis soir, histoire de faire avancer le cours des choses, tu comprends ?

- O.K, dit James. En tout cas, Lily voudrait te parler, Hermione. Elle a quelque chose d'important à te dire, apparemment ! »

Sa mine boudeuse en disait long sur ses pensées ! Echangeant un regard amusé avec Remus, je courus à la suite de James, tentant de la rattraper. _C'est qu'il a une sacrée endurance, ce cornichon !_

**.oO°Oo.**

Je fus la seule essoufflée lorsque nous arrivâmes au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Notre entrée fut insolite : je m'appuyais tant bien que mal sur les deux garçons qui affichaient des mines snobs et méprisantes à mon égard. Je les lâchais et m'approchai de Lily, qui voyant les regards moqueurs des deux Maraudeurs, me murmura : « Tarentallegra. »

Je la remerciais d'un sourire et criais la formule. Son effet fut immédiat : Remus et James durent s'asseoir pour éviter que leurs jambes ne les déséquilibrent.

Lil éclata de rire devant ce spectacle. Remus et James étaient peut-être assis, mais leurs jambes ne se privaient pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens !

« Hey, mais attention ! s'écria Sirius avec sévérité. »

Etonnée, je m'assis à ses côtés. J'appuyais ma tête sur son épaule et regardais la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains.

C'était moi ! Je fus si stupéfaite que je reculais brusquement et m'enfonçais dans la canapé.

« Tu dessines ? demandai-je, abasourdie. »

Il releva la tête et me fit un sourire.

« Oui, même si le temps me manque. Mais les portraits sont les dessins que j'affectionne le plus. »

Timidement, je regardais le dessin et m'observais.

Quelle ressemblance ! Tout était identique, la forme de mon visage, mes cheveux, mes yeux, mon nez, tout ! Je regardai le futur parrain d'Harry adoucir les ombres de son doigt, et j'eus un énorme sourire.

« Tu m'as embelli… C'est peut-être mieux comme ça ! »

Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers moi, le visage sérieux, pour une fois.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es une fille magnifique, intéressante, et intelligente. Même si ton imitation du poisson est très mauvaise, je…

- Crétin ! »

Je lui balançais un coussin en pleine figure, mais ne répliquai rien d'autre. Ces paroles m'avaient énormément touchées. Mon physique n'était pas ma priorité, à vrai dire, je m'en souciais peu. Je n'étais qu'un cerveau sur pattes, après tout. Mais le fait que des gens me trouvent belle ne me laissait aucunement indifférente.

« Hermioooooone, libère-nous de ce sooooort ! gémit James en parfait dramaturge. »

Les mines suppliantes de Remus et lui m'amusèrent, et mon côté serpentard ressortit très vite.

« Oh que non ! Je veux que vous vous mettiez à genoux et que vous me suppliez de vous lancer le contre-sort.

- Mais on ne peut pas se mettre à genoux ! Le sort nous en empêche ! »

J'éclatai de rire et les regardai chercher un moyen de se défaire de mon maléfice.

« Cher Moony, notre situation est très instable, il nous faut un plan d'urgence !

- Mais lequel, mon cher Prongs ?

- Les menaces ?

- Non, impossible ! Le sort lancé nous rend parfaitement ridicule !

- Un autre sort ?

- Lui en jeter un serait mal avisé !

- La drague ?

- QUOI ? »

Je me levai brusquement, les poings serrés, l'air furieux.

« En fait, Moony, ça aurait pu marcher si elle ne nous avait pas entendu…

- Ah oui ? Et qui m'aurait dragué ? Toi ? Un Strangulot aurait pu mieux réussir que toi !

- Tu te serais laissé draguer par un _Strangulot_ ? dit James, les yeux ronds.

- Rooh , tu m'énerves ! Espèce de Corny-chon va ! »

Le fou rire de Lily atteint son paroxysme, et elle tomba par terre, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire eux aussi. James, reprenant son air dramatique, se mit debout sur le fauteuil, ou plutôt tenta, vu la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré.

« Ah, que le monde est cruel avec moi ! Que vous ai-je fait, ô Dieux de la Bêtise, pour mériter cette sentence implacable et si injuste ? Aaah, sauvez-moi !

- Ouiiiiii ! s'écria Lily avec un air de groupie. Je veux bien t'aider, Jamesie-chouuuuu ! »

James descendit de son piédestal et s'approcha tant bien que mal de Lily, alors que je décidais pour un temps de lever le sortilège. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit le menton entre les mains.

« C'est vrai ma Lily ? »

Lily rougit fortement, et baissa les yeux. Les garçons et moi nous étions tu, attendant la réponse de Lily. Mais elle ne semblait pas jouer le jeu, et les yeux de James posés sur elle devait grandement l'intimider.

Sirius n'y tint plus.

Il explosa de rire.

James devint aussi rouge que Lily, et tout deux déclarèrent la guerre contre les Black en jetant deux coussins sur notre Sirius international. Ce fut le départ d'une longue et furieuse bataille d'oreiller, où ma cible préférée fut une certaine personne aux yeux dorés qui avait torturé mon cœur dans un couloir poussiéreux du château…

Mais c'était prévisible, bien sûr.

_A suivre..._


	7. Pause

Hello everybody !

J'écris ce petit mot en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Et non, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Disons que je la mets en pause. En effet, je vais devoir travailler à fond durant les prochains mois, et je crains ne pas être capable de poster la suite avant un bon moment. Je ferais mon possible pendant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Je vous promets tout de même que je finirai ces fics, aussi vite que mon inspiration me le permettra.

Croyez bien que je suis navrée d'en arriver à cette extrémité-là, mais je préfère vous prévenir des obstacles aux updates plutôt que de vous faire languir.

En tout cas, si vous avez des suggestions qui pourraient m'aider dans l'écriture de cette fic, j'en serais heureuse. Pas que je manque d'inspiration, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir votre avis !

Bien à vous,

Gwinnyth, toujours vivante.


End file.
